Consecuencias
by independent.witch
Summary: SECUELA de "cambios radicales"... Los años pasaron y Marie queda embarazada, los nueve meses son una aventura y los chicos descubrirán muchas cosas y enfrentarán muchos problemas ¿quién dijo que la vida es fácil?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! les cuento que esta es la continuación de "cambios radicales" que puede encontrar en mi perfil, en esta parte los chicos ya se conosen y son una familia pero los problemas llegan cuando la familia se agranda inesperadamente.

Les cuento que ayer estaba viendo tele y me vino la idea, espero que les guste. Además recibí unos reviews de que decían que era muy corto y me pareció que tenán razón por lo que en cuanto me inspiré lo hice.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Cualquier acto que hagas, cada decisión que tomas tiene consecuencias y yo acababa de descubrir una gran consecuencia. Estaba sentada en el piso del baño mirando a ese pequeño objeto que cambiaría mi vida. Era extraño pero al parecer Alice no era la única cosa pequeña que me molestaba en este momento…

- ¡Marie! Necesito que salgas en cinco minutos, ¡tengo que prepararte! – su vos chillona pero autoritaria me molestó considerablemente.

- ¡BASTA!! ¡Es MI cita con MI novio!! ¡No molestes y saldré en un rato!!

- ok, lo siento Marie – sonó arrepentida y me dio lastima, ya que muy pocas veces ella achicaba ante alguien pero luego me ocupaba, ahora tenía un tema mas importante.  
Mi vista se dirigió nuevamente al pequeño objeto, era positivo, eso quería decir que a pesar de cuidarnos yo estaba…. Estaba…. Embarazada. ¡DIOS! No quería estarlo aún, Yo tenía 25 pero todavía no me había casado (no quería un hijo bastardo) y me daba miedo que diría Edward ¿me odiaría?, y ni pensar en Emmet, probablemente lo decepcionaría mucho y mataría a la persona que amo. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo un par de lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, odiaba ser tan sentimental y si esto empeoraba con el embarazo iba a ser bastante malo.

Tras tirar la prueba y acomodar todo para que nadie se dé cuenta salí del baño en busca de Alice que estaba en su habitación con Jasper que me dirigió una mirada severa cuando entré, a pesar de llevarme bien con él si hacía sufrir a Alice el le daría la razón a ella. Un nudo se formó en mi estomago por la culpa y le pedí a Jasper que se fuera, el asintió y se fue, lo primero que hice fue sentarme en la cama junto a ella y abrasar mis piernas, no podía con tanta presión.

- Alice, lamento haberte tratado así. No fue tu culpa, tuve un mal día… ¿me perdonas? – la miré haciendo puchero y en un segundo ya estaba abrasándome, ella no era de guardar rencor con sus amigos.

- ¡pues claro! Jamás podría estar enojada con vos mucho tiempo. Ahora levántate, tenemos que prepararte y se nos hace tarde – tiró de mi y me llevó a una silla para empezar a prepararme.

Mientras Alice arreglaba mi pelo y me maquillaba yo pensaba, si yo estaba embarazada lo mas probable es que ella ya lo supiera, no era esas cosas que no importan en el futuro. A través del espejo la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, calculando y ella me sonrió dulcemente.

- ¡mierda! Lo sabes ¿no? – ella rió suavemente y asintió.

- me enteré probablemente antes que vos, pero quería esperar a que vos me lo dijeras. ¡Estoy muy feliz por vos! Va a ser grandioso.

- Alice, espera. No podes decirle a nadie, no quiero que lo sepan aún. Prométeme que no se lo dirás ni a Jasper – me miró con dolor fingido pero aceptó y no volvió a mencionarlo, en este momento tenía que prepararme mentalmente para fingir frente a Edward y que no se enterara.

Tenía puesto un vestido muy corto pegado al cuerpo pero manga larga de un azul con negro muy bonito y tenía que admitir que me encantaba, me puse unos zapatos con mucho taco negros opacos y quedaba maravilloso con la sombra negra y los rulos en el pelo que ahora lo tenía con un tono rojizo (foto en mi perfil). Al mirarme en el espejo suspiré al pensar que eso en unos meses no me cabría, odiaba el embarazo.

Edward sonrió cuando me vio y tras halagarme nos fuimos, Emmet y Rosalie tenían su propia casa ahora, quedaba cerca como para que él pudiera vigilarme pero así tenían privacidad algo que todos agradecimos. Edward me llevó en auto hasta un restorán muy elegante donde todo salía caro pero me había acostumbrado sin mencionar el hecho que habíamos ganado mucha plata con mi antigua casa y los muebles. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba separada del resto con una vista hermosa del cielo, la verdad es que sería la mejor noche de mi vida si no fuéramos tres en esa mesa.

- ¿te gusta el lugar? No has dicho mucho en toda la noche – me comentó Edward preocupado cuando terminamos de comer.

- me encanta el lugar, es realmente hermoso sólo estoy distraída. Por cierto, ¿te dije que te ves muy lindo? – le pregunté, sabía que al cambiar de tema no haría que se olvide pero por lo menos lo dejaría por ahora. Llevaba puesto un saco negro con una camisa celeste abajo que le quedaba perfecto.

- gracias, vos también. Marie… yo te traje aquí por algo en especial – me asusté ya que estaba muy serio – yo… te amo mas que a nadie y no podría vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existieras. Eres todo para mi por lo que… - sacó de debajo de la mesa una cajita de terciopelo negra y mientras las siguientes tres palabras salían de su boca la abrió - ¿te casarías conmigo? – el anillo era muy hermoso, tenía un diamante verde que debió salir mas que un departamento pero era el indicado para mi. Él sabía que yo no era una chica cualquiera por lo que no necesitaba un anillo cualquiera y ese con una esmeralda en la punta era perfecto. Antes de que pudiera responder se me vino a la cabeza el bebe, nuestro bebe, sentí que debería decírselo antes de aceptar ¿no? Porque no podía meterlo ante tantos problemas.

- yo… por su puesto que quiero Edward. No hay nada que me hiciera mas feliz – él sonrió como nunca – pero antes de ponerme el anillo hay algo que quiero que sepas para que no te arrepientas – nunca lo había visto tan confundido como ahora, en su rostro había miedo, confusión, tristeza, un poco de alegría por aceptar y hasta ternura que no lo entendí – yo… hoy me enteré de algo que Alice ya lo sabía. – respiré hondo, no puedo creer que voy a arruinar la mejor velada de mi vida cuando el hombre que amo me pidió casamiento – yo… por favor, si te arrepentís yo juro que no me enojo pero déjame explicarte ¿si?

- Marie, tranquila. Por nada en el mundo me arrepentiría de lo que te acabo de pedir, respira hondo y decime lo que querés decirme, te aseguro que no es tan importante como vos crees

- ok – realmente no sabía lo que decía – estoy embarazada – las palabras salieron de una y miré expectante a mi novio casi prometido que ahora no tenía ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

- capas si es muy importante – fue lo único que dijo y luego se quedó duro mirando la nada, parecía una estatua de no ser que respiraba exageradamente.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, recuerden dejarme reviews y seguir leyendo.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Me empecé a asustar y me sentía terrible, sabía que no me iba a querer igual, soy una idiota, todo estaba arruinado por este estúpido bebe que ni siquiera pedí. Entonces me sobresalté cuando Edward se movió extendiendo un brazo a mi rostro, recorrió mi megilla limpiando una lagrima que no había sentido, pero las que siguieron a esa si las sentí y no paraban.

- Amor, por favor no llores. Lamento haber reaccionado así pero me sorprendí, nosotros nos cuidamos – me explicó y yo le respondí como pude entre llantos, por suerte estábamos lejos del resto porque sino sería toda una escena.

- pues por si no lo sabías los condones tienen sólo un 80% de efectividad. Yo realmente lo lamento… sabía que no ibas a querer casarte conmigo cuando te enteraras pero no podía mentirte.

- Marie, si quiero casarme contigo – tomó el anillo y mi mano y lo colocó – sos el amor de mi vida, y que tengamos un hijo es algo grandioso. Es antes de lo previsto, lo se, pero se que podemos hacerlo… si no fuera así Alice lo sabría ¿no?

- eso creo – respondí dejando de llorar - ¿estas seguro? – pregunté apuntando el anillo.

- muy – se acercó y me besó – lo mejor sería ir a casa ahora, pero deberías limpiarte la cara. Me gusta el estilo mapache pero si te dejo salir así Alice me mata

Cuando fui al baño noté que mi maquillaje se había corrido y tenía negro alrededor de los ojos ¡realmente parecía un mapache! Me limpié como pude con el agua y papel y quedó bastante bien cuando salí, Edward ya había pagado la cena y fuimos al auto, todavía nos quedaba veinte minutos de viaje antes de llegar.

Los primeros quince minutos fueron en silencio pero luego habló.

- ¿cómo estas?

- bien, por ahora. Aunque cuando empiece con todos los síntomas como nauseas y estar super emocional te doy permiso para enserrarme y correr – rió de mi comentario.

- no voy a hacer eso, aunque debo hacerptar que va a ser… raro verte mas emocional que siempre, probablemente Emmet va a escapar de vos.

- ¡EMMET! – mi gritó asustó a Edward que dio un salto con el auto pero lo acomodó a tiempo.

- por dios amor, no vuelvas a hacer eso que casi nos matamos – se quejó.

- pues vas a desear morir en un choque y no que Emmet te empiece a pulverizar los dedos de a uno, aunque capas esté tan enojado que te pulverise de una y no sugras tanto – mi prometido se puso palido al darse cuenta de que hablaba – por ahora no le digamos, tenemos que avisarle a Rose primero para que ayude y capas Jasper también lo haga si no quiere matarte también.

- me va a pulverizar – fue lo único que dijo antes de que llegaramos a casa y bajaramos.

En cuanto abrí la puerta escuché el grito de Emmet llamándome y me asusté ¿podría saberlo?¿quién se lo dijo?¿qué iba a hacer? Mi mente iba a full al igual que Edward pero cuando Emmet apareció me abrasó con fuerza sonriendo por lo que me relajé, él no lo sabía, no reaccionaría así si lo supiera.

- hola Em – lo saludé – ¿me podés bajar? – le pregunté ya que mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

- claro peque.. – me bajó y miró a Edward – hola Edward – luego volvió a mirarme – ese vestido te queda divino, con razón no me dejaste verte antes de irte – rió y se fue a la televisión. Rose nos saludó desde el sillón y yo miré a Edward mientras serraba la puerta, le indiqué que hablaría sola con ella ahora y el asintió pero me dio un beso en la megilla susurrándome "te quiero". En ves de un embarazo parecía una bomba, todos estaban atentos haber cuando esplotaba.

Agarré a Rose de la mano y le pedí que me acompañara a mi habitación para cambiarme, ella me esperó en mi habitación mientras me ponía un jean y una camisa escocesa roja. Cuando salí estaba Alice con Rose, lo que agradecí, sabía que me apoyaba.

- Rose, tengo que contarte algo – empecé – son dos cosas. Primero, hoy en la cena Edward me pidió matrimonio – le mostré el anillo y ella corrió a abrasarme.

- felicidades! Eso es grandioso, no me imagino como reaccionará Emmet pero yo lo freno, esto es una noticia hermosa.

- ¿Emmet reaccionará mal por esto? – le pregunté dudosa, si lo hacía con esto no me imagino con el embarazo.

- si, pero no te preocupes. Se enojará al principio porque cree que al poco tiempo de casada vas a tener un hijo pero eso se le pasa luego de pensar un poco, lo conozco.

- pues Rose, si lo conoces… ¿crees que mate a Edward si le digo que sus sospechas con el casamiento son verdad? – Rose se quedó dura mientras Alice daba saltitos en la cama y agarraba del braso a Rose.

- ¿a qué te referis? – preguntó desconfiando.

- pues… no grites pero, estoy embarasada. Me enteré hoy al mediodía y se lo dije a Edward después de que me dio el anillo.

- ¡Dios mío! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama – ¿es verdad? – le preguntó a Alice.

- ¡SI! ¿no es grandioso? Van a formar una familia y seremos tías, tendremos que comprarles muchas cosas… ¡nunca hise compras de maternidad! Será una aventura – Rose me miró con los ojos brillosos y se levantó para abrasarme.

- te felicito, es grandioso y no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que Emmet te haga algo – me aseguró pero yo dudé.

- en realidad, sé que no me hará nada mas que enojarse, el problema es que mi hijo no quede sin padre – esa frase fue la mas extraña de mi vida y no creí que iba a decirla nunca o por lo menos en un tiempo.

- te entiendo, capas lo mejor sea que se lo digamos con calma y Edward en otra habitación – aconsejó Rose pero Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Edward no va a aceptarlo, le costó no estar aquí ahora, quiere estar presente y acompañar a Marie cuando se lo diga a Emmet. Es su hermano mayor y quiere la aprobación de él.

- ¡a mi se me viene a ocurrir elegir a alguien noble como novio! – me quejé y mis amigas rieron.

Estaba acostada en la cama con los brasos de Edward rodeándome por mi cintura y por primera ves no me sentía muy feliz como siempre, me sentía undida en un hoyo de preocupación. Este bebe no sólo era inesperado, sino que tampoco lo quería, sé que suena a que soy una mala persona pero no me siento preparada para esto, no me veo como alguien responsable o maternal, mas bien a mi es a quien cuidan siempre. Di varias vueltas en la cama pero el nudo en mi estomago no me dejaba dormir y creo que desperté a Edward porque entredormido me preguntó que me pasaba y cuando le mentí diciendo que era la emoción se lo creyó y tras pedirme que él también se alegraba se durmió. Eso era otro tema, al parecer a él tras el shock inicial, le gustaba la idea de ser padre y hasta estaba entuciasmado por lo que temía que se desepcione de mi si sabe la verdad; ahora podía o callarme la boca y vivir con el sentimiento o hablar con Alice, ella tenía que ayudarme.

Me levanté y fui al baño a tomarme una ducha, me vestí con un jean negro y una remera gris con detalles en negro y unas zapatillas botitas. Al salir me encontré con la mirada emocionada de Alice y sin dejarme decirle nada me arrastro a su pieza, cuando me sentó en su cama y me miró con ternura supuse que había visto que iba a hablar con ella.

- Marie, entiendo tu preocupación pero te aseguro que ninguna madre primerisa se siente lista. Tenes que ir viviendo día a día y no preocuparte con que va a pasar cuando nasca, faltan ocho meses. Lo primero que tenes que hacer es ir a un medico, te digo donde hay y vas hoy con Edward, yo los acompaño para que Emmet no moleste y a él le vas a decir del bebe luego, creo que ver una foto de su futuro sobrino lo va a calmar… pero no estoy segura porque no tengo idea como va a reaccionar.

- eso no me tranquiliza – le reclamé – pero todo lo anterior si. ¿me acompañas hoy no? No sé como haría sin vos – la abrasé y se me escapó una lagrima. No quería decirle que lo que me molestaba no era no estar lista sino el bebe en si, yo no quería ser madre.

- yo también te quiero – comentó como si se lo hubieswe dicho y me dio gracia – pero hoy le dirás a Emmet porque en una semana vas a empesar con molestias y síntomas de embaraso y no vas a poder ocultarlo. No veo mucho pero lo único que ví es a vos corriendo al baño mientras te tapas la boca, supongo que no van a ser lindas tus nauseas matutinas. – hise una cara de asco y ella se rió.

- reite, total soy yo la que va a ser una bola vomitiva – eso la hiso reir mas por lo que la miré teatralmente con odio y salí del cuarto para tomar mi bolso e ir a hacer las compras con Edward.

Luego de quince minutos en el super no pude más y empujé a Edward y comensé a caminar con paso firme a un lugar mas privado sabiendo que me seguiría. En cuanto me dí vuelta vi su rostro preocupado y sólo lo empeoró por lo que mi tono fue bastante malo cuando hablé.

- ¡ya basta! No lo soporto mas, no me estoy muriendo. Puedo caminar y moverme como antes, puedo cargar las cosas y mover el carro sin matarme; estoy embarasada no paralitica por lo que vas a tener que calmarte o juro que el bebe va a quedar sin padre – me miró preocupado y luego bajó la cabeza.

- lo lamento, realmente no quise ser cargoso pero quiero cuidarte. Me dá miedo que te pase algo y veo un final trágico en todo momento, trataré de controlarme pero vos tratá de entender que me siento inútil, no sirvo de nada – respiré hondo.

- está bien, prometo tratar de comprenderte. Ahora vamos que el turno con el medico es en una hora y todavía tenemos que dejar las cosas en casa.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les esté gustando y dejen reviews, yo les prometo que voy a hacer lo posible por bajar un capi todos los días.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephaanie Meyer.

* * *

En cuanto llegamos a la casa Alice corrió hacia nosotros y nos llevó a su auto sin dejarnos bajar las cosas. Una ves que estuve sentada en el asiento de atrás pedí explicaciones.

- ya hablé con Jazz y él va a entrar todo, pero tuve una vición y tenemos que hacer que los atienda antes porque luego va a tener una emergencia y va a dejar de atender y necesitamos que hoy te revise.

En todo el viaje nadie dijo nada más y lo único que se escuchaba era a Alice cantando Taylor Swift, en toda mi vida no había estado tan nerviosa como en este momento. Sentía que me iban a jusgar, lo que no tenía sentido ya que tampoco era muy joven, y sentía que algo iba mal; no era que me preocupara el feto (no quería llamarlo bebe hasta que paresca uno o yo lo sienta así), pero tenía miedo de que Edward sufra si algo pasa, a pesar de que hacía bastante que mi salud era muy buena. Debía admitir que cada tanto yo hacía trampa y usaba un poco mis poderes, porque me hacía sentir genial, pero desde el año pasado que no los usaba porque Alice me había enganchado y me amenasó con algo que prefiero no pensar.

Cuando estacionaron el auto traté de fingir tranquilidad, no quería parecer loca y además Edward estaba nervioso por los dos. Bajé del auto y tomé su mano acariciándola suavemente tratando de que se calme mientras le hacía señas a Alice para que se aguantara las ganas de reírse de él.

- amor… relájate, simplemente es una visita al medico. No va a pasar nada malo, ¿estás bien? – el asintió nervioso y caminó a mi lado. Alice caminaba atrás con las manos tapando su boca y los ojos llorosos de aguantar la risa, al parecer le daba gracia que su hermano haya invertido los papeles conmigo.

El consultorio tenía el típico olor a desinfectante y estaba pintado de colores claros, era un poco demasiado pero lo que inquietaba no era eso sino que en la sala de espera además de un par de mujeres, había una adolesente de unos 16 o 17 con pansa de embarazada enorme. Mis ojos se ampliaron pero desvié la vista para no parecer mal educada, yo estaba haciendo drama por mi embarazo a una edad razonable y ella tenía aún iba a la escuela y ya esperaba un hijo, era horrible. Como Edward estaba duro y casi no respiraba mientras apretaba los puños, decidí hablarle a Alice.

- ¿soy muy egoísta? – le pregunté en un susurró y ella me miró curiosa, al parecer no había visto que le iba a preguntar eso.

- no, para nada ¿por?

- porque al ver a la chica esa, en ves de sentir lastima por ella pensé que no me importaba si tan sólo yo safaba de esta – lo dije tan bajo que tuvo que acercarse mucho para oírlo, ahora no sólo no quería que las demás mujeres me escucharan sino que Edward tampoco, no pensaba decirle que el embaraso era una tortura.

- no es tan así – su risa despreocupada me sorprendió, no esperaba que se ría de mi – por un lado fue un poco egoísta, pero por el otro es normal que al sentir tanta presión se te venga eso a la mente. Pensalo así – empesó cuando notó que mi cara de culpa no cambiaba – cuando recién nos conocíamos y te mandaste al plan suicida, fue para cuidarnos ¿no?

- no, fue porque yo no soportaría verlos lastimados. Fue muy egoísta, simplemente decidí lo que yo podía soportar - suspiró frustrada y me miró seria ahora.

- vos podes pensar lo que quieras de vos misma, pero yo estoy viendo como estás en el medico gestando un bebé que no queres simplemente porque mi hermano está emocionado y eso no lo veo como algo egoísta – ella tenía razón, a pesar de que tenía mis momentos egoístas, sé que cuando es algo importante haría lo que fuese por alguien a quien quiero.

- gracias – le sonreí y ella me la devolió, entonces escuché que me llamaban y Edward pegó un salto de la silla. Yo probablemente estaba mas nerviosa que él pero no quería trasmitirle confianza por lo que fingí tranquilidad mientras entraba al consultorio. Alice iba a esperar afuera pero por poco la arrastro adentro, ella me prometió que me acompañaría y no pensaba entrar sóla, tenía que haber alguien que calmara a mi novio mientras yo no podía.

En el consultorio estaba un medico que debía tener unos cuarenta y tantos, al principio nos hizo varias preguntas por ser la primer visita y luego me pidió que me acostara en la camilla así me revisaba. Al acostarme Edward tomó mi mano y esperó, me hicieron varios chequeos de distintos tipos que no entendí para nada, hasta que me dijo que me haría la ecografía. Desde la esquina del cuarto Alice sonrió feliz, probablemente sabiendo lo que vería, y Edward se tensó y creo que estaba mas palido que siempre pero no podría asegurarlo.

Me pasó el aparatito y las imágenes aparecieron mientras el medico, él medico me indicó donde estaba el feto que según dijo aún no tenía mucha forma y nos dejó sólos para buscar unas resetas y depaso dejarnos hablar. En caunto se fue Edward me beso feliz y yo miraba la pantalla curiosa sin ninguna expresión, cosa que los dos Cullen notaron.

- ¿Qué pasa Marie? – me preguntó Edward.

- sólo… - Alice ya reía antes de que lo dijera – no lo veo, son un montón de manchas sin sentido para mi – expliqué un poco avergonsada.

- ¿entonces porqué no le dijiste al medico que no lo veías? – preguntó curioso y yo me sonrojé.

- pues porque no quería que crea que soy una tonta, ¿Qué clase de persona no logra ver nada en una ecografía? – los dos se rieron de mi pero cuando le pegué a él, reaccionó y comenzó a señalarme en la pantalla una cosa que parecía un poroto.

- ¿tanto lío por eso? – pregunté incrédula – y yo que creí que estaba tan mal, si miro así parece que tengo octillisos – Alice rió pero se calló unos segundos antes de que entrara el medico.

Me explicó que tenía que tomar unas vitaminas y cuidarme mucho, no comer muy mal a pesar de los antojos que tenga y si tenía dudas lo venga a ver, pero si no nos veríamos en un mes. En cuanto entré al auto me acosté y serré los ojos tomando paciencia, esto duraba nueve meses (a pesar de que ya había pasado uno sin saberlo) y todavía no había empesado lo peor.

- ¡mierda! – me quejé - ¿puedo tirarme de un puente o algo asÍ? por favor no me dejen vivir un minuto mas – dramaticé, Alice rió pero Edward me miró preocupado y ansioso.

- ¿te pasa algo? Si queres podemos…

- ya basta – lo paró su hermana – simplemente está asustada porque vamos a decirle a Emmet ahora – soltó una carcajada y siguió – debes tener la foto a mano y no dudes en mostrársela, capas al no entenderla lo frene un poco. Ya están todos esperando en el living, al parecer le iban a traer algo y cree que es un regalo, no un sobrino.

- ya dejá de bromear porque juro que cuando empise con los ataques hormonales me la agarro con vos – al parecer iba a ser bastante feo por la cara que puso y no volvió a hablar hasta que bajó del auto una ves que llegamos.

Bajé de la mano con Edward, y caminé a la puerta que Alice había dejado abierta, como si estuviera llendo a la horca. En cuanto pasé la puerta tenía a Emmet cerca de mí mirándome ansioso esperando su regalo, parecía un nene en navidad, lastima que eso fuera a cambiar cuando se lo dijéramos. Miró si lo escondía atrás mío o de Edward y luego si era chico y lo teníamos en las manos, pero cuando miró las mías su rostro cambió a rojo intenso y miró con odio a Edward.

- te voy a matar si ese anillo significa lo que yo pienso – todos en el cuarto debieron pensar en lo mismo en ese momento "uy". Me separé de Edward y arrastré a Emmet un poco mas lejos de mi prometido, lo miré a los ojos y fruncí el seño.

- tengo que decirte algo mas importante que mi compromiso, por lo que te pido que no hagas drama por esto ya que tengo edad para hacerlo.

- ¿hay más? – me preguntó entre resignado, asustado y sorprendido.

- si, lo que te voy a decir es importante y realmente necesito tu apoyo, no creo porder sin vos – al escuchar mis palabras me miró tiernamente y me abrasó.

- no te preocupes peque, siempre voy a estar para vos sin importar lo que pase.

- ¿y si te desepciono? ¿y hago algo de lo cual no te vas a sentir orgulloso? ¿no me vas a odiar? – me sentía una nena pequeña pero no pude evitarlo, tenía miedo de su reacción.

- por supuesto que no te voy a odiar, sin importar qué. Aunque no entiendo que puede tener que ver con que no me dejes matar a Edward.

- cuando te cuente vas a querer matarlo pero te pido que te controles por mi – le rogué y el asintió dudoso, eso significaba que no me iba a dar pelota.

- ok, yo… - miré a Edward un segundo y luego a Emmet – estoy embarasada.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN!! jajaja Obviamente que las cosas nunca son como uno lo espera conmigo porque yo empieso con una idea y en la mitad la voy cambiando para otra que me gusta mas por o que no se crean que todo va a ser como lo esperan. Según Alice los "sintomas" del embarazo comiensan en una semana por lo que estén atentos.

Sigan leyendo y me alegro que a muchos les haya gustado la continuación, prometo seguir dejando caps pero dejen reviews que es lo que me alegra mucho leerlos.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	4. Chapter 4

Ños personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

- ok, yo… - miré a Edward un segundo y luego a Emmet – estoy embarasada – parecía que todos los Cullen reaccionaban de la misma manera cuando le dan una noticia fuerte y ahora tenía una estatua de dos metros parada frente a mi. Sin saber que hacer miré al resto y Alice me hizo señas… ¡la foto! – supuse que querrías saber como es tu sobrino por lo que tengo una foto para vos – extendí la foto y la puse frente a él.

- yo… voy… a… ser… tío…. – su vos era apenas un murmullo y probablemente no todos lo escucharon.

- si amor, lo sos – le respondió Rose acariciándole el braso, escuché la risita de Alice y no supe porqué hasta que para la sorpresa de todos Emmet gritó y me abrasó con fuerza haciéndome girar.

- ¡VOY A SER TÍO!!! – todos se sorprendieron de su reacción, nadie lo podía creer, exseppto Alice.

- ¡Emmet! Bajame que me mareo – me quejé y rápidamente me dejó en el suelo y me miró con ternura – me alegra que no te enojes – le comenté aún sorprendida. Al parecer la única que no estaba emocionada con esto era yo y Jasper, debía pasar mas tiempo con él.

- no puedo estar mal por que voy a tener un sobrino, es grandioso. Puedo enseñarle a luchar y además que estés embarasada facilita mi trabajo de alejar hombres de vos, aunque eso significa que ya fallé…. Pero bueno, no es malo – todos suspiraron notoriamente al relajarse y Edward se me acercó para tomar mi mano. AL hacer eso causó que Em notara su presencia y lo miró serio – sos mi hermano, por lo que no te voy a pulverizar… o eso creo – su vos fue cambiando suavemente de dulce a amenazadora – fuiste un idiota al no cuidarte – mi prometido iba a protestar pero él no lo dejó – pero debo admitir que por lo menos te vas a casar con ella y espero que la cuides, porque si la peque o mi sobrino sufren, aunque no sea tu culpa y un meteorito caiga sobre ellos, voy a pulverizar todo tu cuerpo de a partes ¿entendiste? – Edward lo miró palido y asintió sin poder decir más – y ahora vas a estar a dieta por un buen tiempo para que aprendas la lección – ante eso no sólo Edward lo miró preocupado sino que yo también.

- ¿por qué me castigas a mi también? – pregunté indignada y noté que Alice frenaba a Jasper de decir algo.

- porque aunque esté feliz con la idea de una familia mas grande, vos también metiste la pata al no cuidarte y también vas a tener "dieta" – enojada me puse las manos en la cadera y di un paso hacia él con el seño furncido.

- soy una mujer embarazada ahora y si yo quiero algo lo vas a aceptar – era bueno poder usar esa carta a mi favor, era lo único a mi favor de eso – y además si me cuidé, todas las veces, pero esas malditas cosas no son 100% efectivas.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – el grito no sólo fue de Emmet sino que también de Jasper a quien Alice no pudo controlar porque estaba agarrándose el costado del estomago mietras reía.

- por favor, no me digan que no lo sabían – negaron con la cabeza sin decir palabras y miraron a sus respectivas parejas que sonreían.

- ¡para que veas que no soy el único! – saltó Edward pero no dijo más cuando lo fulminé con la mirada.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde charlando sobre mi embaraso y el hecho de que los preservativos no eran muy efectivos, al parecer saber eso fue un golpe duro para los chicos. Incluso Emmet aseguró que no tendría sexo si no encontraba un método 100% seguro pero en cuanto terminó de decirlo comenzó a contradecirse ocacionando que todos nor riéramos, era obvio que él no podría estar sin sexo ni una semana. En cuanto a mi embarazo, los chicos se llevaron a Edward a "hablar", pero estaba segura que Jasper iba a sacarse las ganas de decirle lo que pensaba y Emmet le recordaría su "advertencia". Cuando nos quedamos sólas yo traté de interrogar a Alice sobre los síntomas de embarazo que tendría para tratar de evitarlos pero ella no soltó nada porque según ella no sería normal, eso me hizo rodar los ojos ya que mi vida no era normal en ningún sentido si consideras que mi hermano no sanguíneo estaba en ese momento amenasando a mi prometido de pulverizar sus partes privadas si me hacía sufrir o que yo estaba preguntando eso a mi cuñada que ve el futuro. Igualemente no me dijo nada y Rose prometió ayudarme lo más que pueda, siempre quizo cuidar un bebe y ver cada etapa del embarazo pero no en ella porque se vería gorda, según ella las cosas le habían salido perfectas, lastima que a mi no.

Esa noche todos en la casa se confabularon para hacerme comer un montón, todos querían que esté bien alimentada y me volvían loca, lo más probable es que terminara hecha una baca para cuando nasca el feto. Tambien me sorprendió lo mucho que Emmet se ineresaba, hubo un momento mientras me obligaba a comer vegetales (idea de Alice) que empesó a hablar con Edward sobre que cosas no podía hacer en mi estado y se notaba el entuciasmo en su vos con sólo mencionar la palabra "bebe", era como cuando Alice dice "compras". Lo mejor fue dormirme, a eso no se negaban porque "es bueno para el bebe que descances" y yo lo disfrutaba porque me dejaban en paz.

A la mañana siguiente Alice me despertó para que fueramos de compras ya que estábamos en una fashion emergency, según ella necesitábamos comprar mi ropa maternal ahora por las dudas, como si no supiera cuando empezaría a tener panza. Igualmente no tuve opción y fui al centro comercial con ellas, lo bueno es que me prometieron que no volveríamos ir hasta que lo necesitaramos.

Entramos en varios locales de ropa común en donde buscó remeras flojas que me sirvan para cuando tenga solamente un bultito, esa ropa no era muy fea ya que me gustaba lo que elejía, pero hice un berrinche en cada lugar de ropa para embarazadas que entramos.

- Por todos los cielos Marie, no puede ser que te niegues a usar esa ropa – se quejó Alice.

- no pienso usar esto, todo tiene flores o ositos o… volados – puse cara de asco.

- oh! Vamos, son muy tiernos – se rió Rose mientras movía una remera rosa clarito con bolados en frente mío – ahora sos una "mami" y tenes que lucir adorable – se reía y burlaba de mí sabiendo tan bien como yo que eso era horrendo.

- no me digas "mami" y sin duda no voy a usar nada que me haga lucir adorable – como no iba a ganar esa discusión si seguía decidí hacer algo que requería un poco mas de fuerza de voluntad pero no iba a lucir mal – estoy segura que hay otra solución, sobre todo si son mis cuñadas. ¿acaso no pueden diseñarme remeras que me gusten y me entren? Sé que son muy talentosas – estaba segura que aceptarían el reto de diseñar un nuevo estilo y aunque iba a tener que aguantar varias pruebas y elegir con ellas era preferible.

- ¡que gran idea! Estoy segura que si llamo a Francis me va a conseguir la tela suave que… - a partir de ese momento las dos mujeres se perdieron en una charla sobre telas y diseños que no me interesaban en lo absoluto.

* * *

Hola!!! por favor, para mi era bastante obvio que alguien tan dulce y cariñoso como Emmet iba a querer un sobrinito con quien jugar,jaja. Las amenazas a Edward no faltaron pero esto recuerden que recién empieza, el primer día no es nada con los ohco meses que le faltan a Marie..... Por fa, dejen reviews.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa los chicos estaban jugando a los videojuegos, Emmet competía con Jasper y Edward miraba porque al parecer había apostado, como estaba agotada me dejé caer en el sillón junto a ellos dejando soltar un gran suspiro. Cuando los tres hombres notaron mi presencia me miraron ansiosos e incluso dejaron el juego para interrogarme si estaba buen porque al parecer ir de compras no era sano para mi, Edward me quiso tomar la fiebre y Emmet empesó a gritarle a Alice sobre lo irresponsable que era haberme llevado mientras que Jasper me mojaba suavemente la frente con agua fría para que me relaje y Rose gritaba a Edward que no tenía fiebre porque ellas me cuidaban. Era tal griterío que aunque Jasper me estaba calmando no sirvió de nada porque lo hacía ya que "el estrés es malo para vos", él no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto pero se preocupaba por mi aunque no le importara el feto. Entonces toda mi paciencia se perdió y grité.

- ¡ALTO!!! – todos me miraron asustados y yo me paré del sillón respirando con dificultad por el enojo y me tomé el costado del estomago porque aún estaba cansada de la tarde de compras - ¡todos ustedes me tienen cansada! ¡no dejan de perturbarme y discutir y molestar! Todo el mes pasado me trataron con normalidad porque no sabían que estaba embarazada, por lo que empiezan a actuar así o busco a alguien que sepa borrar la memoria y les hago olvidar que les dije del embarazo – mis gritos los dejaron estupefactos y me miraban en shock, cuando volví a hablar mi vos era dulce pero dejando en claro la amenasa en ella – ahora me voy a ir a acostar a mi pieza a escuchar música, si alguien osa subir antes de que yo les avise que pueden, voy a triturarlos ¿entendieron? – todos asintieron y yo subi las escaleras suavemente.

Como dije me acosté en la cama que compartía con Edward y dejé sonar el CD de Taylor Swift, siempre me tranquilizaba escuchar la canción "Hey Stephen" porque me hacía acordar a Edward pero esta ves o sirvió de nada ya que con él también estaba enojada. Cambié la muscia hasta encontrar algo que me agrade, terminé dejando que la canción "Dear Mr president" de pink sonara una y otra ves, su melodía suave me calmó y además all escuchar la letra me daba cuenta que había cosas peores que las que me sucedían a mi y tenía que calmarme.

Cuando ya había escuchado la canción por cuarenta minutos y me sentía completamente relajada me permití llamar a Edward para que me hiciera compañía, pero como no quería moverme simplemente grité lo suficientemente alto. A los pocos minutos sentí que tocaban la puerta y él entró cuando le dí el pase.

- Hola Marie – su vos era suave – perdón por haber actuado como un tonto, no quise molestarte así – simplemente le indiqué que se acostara a mi lado y lo abrasé.

- no hay problema, ahora sólo quiero dormir – escuché como Edward cambiaba la canción y empesó a sonar una melodía de piano que siempre me ponía para que me duerma, como si fuera por magia a los pocos minutos caí dormida.

Desperté con hambre y aunque el reloj indicara las tres de la mañana no me importó y me levanté a comer algo ya que no había senado. Bajé despacio las escaleras y entré a la cocina, en la heladera no había nada rico pero me pareció que el helado de dulce de leche que había era perfecto para la ocación, tomé el kilo de helado y me senté en el sillón a comerlo mientras veía tele. A los pocos minutos escuché que alguien bajaba y no faltó nada para que Alice se sentara a mi lado a comer con una cucharita a comer helado mientras veía la misma película que yo.

- ¿no podías dormir? – pregunté.

- no, ¿ese chico es el ex? – me preguntó de la película.

- si, pero parece que lo que quiere es salir con su hermana – le comenté y el silencio volvió mientras seguíamos viendo la película y comiendo helado. A los diez minutos se sumó Emmet, se sentó en el sillón y con otra cucharita comió helado.

- ¿no podías dormir? – pregunté.

- no, ¿quién es ese tío? – dijo refiriéndose a la tele.

- el ex que de la morocha que se besó con la hermana – respondió esta ves Alice.

- ¿por qué lo hizo? – la vos de Jasper se escuchó atrás mío mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre mi hombro y tomaba helado.

- porque al parecer siempre le gustó esa pero como no podía tenerla se quedó con la hermana fea – respondí y tanto Jazz como Emm murmuraron un "aaah". Estábamos los cuatro comiendo helado y viendo la peli cuando se sumó Edward y Rose, estos preguntaron unas pocas preguntas de la peli y buscaron un lugar cerca del helado que ya estaba por la mitad.

Cuando el helado se terminó yo simplemente dije "se acabó el helado" y un nuevo pote de un kilo apareció volando hasta llegar a mi regazo, pero este era de chocolate y vainilla. Cada tanto alguien le decía algo a la tele quejándose de los personajes o diciendo lo que hubiese hecho él en su lugar. Todo iba bien, pero luego de que solté una puteada para el personaje principal…

- chicos, ¿quién hizo burbujas? – preguntó extrañado Jasper.

- ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Rose extrañada y a los pocos segundos mas burbujas aparecieron sobre el helado. Todos exclamaron asombrados.

- tengo hipo – comenté de la nada.

- ¿y qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Edward y prendió la luz interrumpiendo nuestro momento de películas. No llegué a contestar porque volví a hipar y mas burbujas salieron de mi boca, todos me miraron con la boca abierta sin decir nada y yo volví a hipar y mas burbujas salieron, entonces me tapé la boca con las dos manos y Alice rió.

- ¿cómo lo haces? – preguntó Rose.

- es por el embarazo – dijo entre risas Alice – al parecer los síntomas de embarazo aparecieron antes – rió y yo la miré señuda aunque no fue muy intimidante porque mas burbujas salieron de mi boca.

- ¿estos son los síntomas? ¡parece que me tragué un jabón! – me quejé y ahora no sólo Alice rió sino que Emmet y Rose se le sumaron, Jasper y Edward estaban preocupados como para eso.

- no quería arruinar la sorpresa pero como Marie es tan poderosa, el bebe también y al parecer cree que tenés que lavarte la boca con jabón por decir malas palabras. – se burló - Vas a tener un embarazo fuera de lo ordinario pero nada mas – su tono tranquilo hace que casi la mate pero simplemente logré escupir mas burbujas.

- ¡¿nada más?! – volví a hipar - ¿cómo hago que se detenga? – pregunté desesperada, sentía que tenía todo revuelto.

- como con cualquier hipo – dijo.

- ¿cualquier hipo? – no tuve tiempo para analizarlo cuando Emmet me fritó en el oído y yo grité del susto.

- ¿ahora se te fue? – me preguntó el grandote y yo lo fulmié con la mirada, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando noté que si. Le pegué un golpe en la cabeza pero luego lo abrasé.

- gracias, a pesar de ser un bruto ayudó – le agradecí y el rió.

- no hay de que peque, siempre es un placer asustarte - y salió corriendo para safar de otro golpe. Después de eso miré la tele y noté que la película ya había acabado y nos habíamos perdido el final.

- ok, esto no me agrada – me quejé - me perdí el final de la película por decir una palabrota. Ahora, ¿Cuál va a ser lo próximo? – le pregunté a Alice.

- no lo sé, no está decidido. Son reacciones del bebe – me explicó y yo fruncí el seño.

- muy bien – entonces miré mi estomago – escucha bien, no podes hacerme esto. ¿qué pasaría si estuviéramos en un sitio publico? Eso estuvo mal, además me perdí el final de la peli – me quejé a mi estomago y este gruño como si no acabara de comer mas de un kilo de helado - ¡no me gruñas! – lo reté y escuché que Rose reía.

- creo que enloqueciste – se burló.

- no enloquecí, me voy a dormir a ver su así esta cosa se duerme también. ¿duerme verdad? – pregunté a nadie en especial.

- si – me aseguró Edward y aunque no sé si estaba seguro le creí y fui arriba.

Me dormí nuevamente en cuanto me acosté, tenía todo el estomago revuelto y no daba más.

* * *

Hola!!! les gustó?? espero que si, yo me divertí mucho escribiendolo. Por fa dejen reviews y sigan leyendo....

XOXO, CamiMasen


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Habré dormido pocas horas porque cuando desperté el sol estaba recién asomándose, me senté en la cama y miré a mi alrededor, Edward no estaba, molesta bajé las escaleras pero cuando estaba en los últimos escalones sentí un olor venir de la cocina. Caminé lentamente hacia allí pero era difícil ya que era repugnante, me tapé la nariz y abrí la puerta para ver si había algo podrido pero estaban todos desayunando felices.

- ¿qué es ese olor? – pregunté respirando por la boca.

- huevos, ¿querés? – me preguntó Edward acercándome un plato y eso fue suficiente para mi, en un segundo había vomitado todo el helado de la noche, por suerte había logrado girarme y no vomitar a Edward. Él me había tomado el pelo para que no lo ensuciara y ahora me llevaba a las piletas para lavarme la cara mientras Jasper y Emmet usaban sus poderes para limpiar el vomito.

- mejor me voy de acá – murmuré con la nariz tapada una ves que me había lavado la boca, fui directo a la cocina y me acosté en el sillón mientras mi prometido me seguía y se sentaba con mis pies cobre él. Como había hecho la noche anterior miré mi panza y le hablé – no me vas a dejar ni un solo día en paz ¿verdad? – pregunté, entonces miré a quien había dejado de masajearme los pies pero este me miraba con la boca abierta.

- guau – murmuró pero luego miró fijo mi panza – no era necesario que le respondas, y me gustaba más el otro color, creo que el rubio no es su color.

- ¿de qué hablas? – le pregunté sin entender.

- bueno… - dudó – no te enojes, pero vos le preguntaste si te iba a dejar tranquilo y él te respondió y ahora…. Sos rubia – a pesar de lo que decía se notaba que estaba riéndose, de un salto me paré y corrí al espejo más cercano.

- ¡POR DIOS ESTOY RUBIA! – Grité y en un segundo estaba toda mi familia mirándome, pero no me importó y miré mi panza - ¡basta! Tienes cinco semanas y ya te burlas de mí. Esto es el colmo, a partir de hoy en un mes, vos no podes hacer nada contra mí. Soy tu madre y no podes usar en mi los poderes porque yo también tengo algunos que no te van a gustar, ¿entendiste? – Entonces me miré al espejo y mi pelo estaba volviendo a mi castaño natural – bien, ahora quiero desayunar algo sin vomitar más – empecé a caminar hacia la cocina y tomé una caja de cereales y salí de ahí ya que el olor a huevos seguía.

Estaba tirada en el sillón en pijama comiendo directamente de la caja de cereales mientras veía televisión y probablemente además tenía olor a vomito, mi humor no era nada bueno en ese momento o por lo menos eso pensaron los demás porque no se me acercaron en toda la mañana. Cuando estuve llena fui a vestirme con una minifalda blanca y una remera de tirantes negra para poder luego ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, por suerte los chicos consideraron que podía caminar sola y no insistieron demasiado en acompañarme, o capas la mirada amenazante que les dirigí les bastó. El día estaba nublado a pesar de hacer mucho calor por lo que no había demasiadas personas en la calle por lo que me sorprendí al notar que a una cuadra de donde estaba yo había muchos autos haciendo cola para entrar a no se donde, mi curiosidad me ganó y comencé a caminar hacia allá aunque no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que al lugar al que me dirigía era el instituto, al cual obviamente tenes que ir aunque no sea un lindo día. Me fui acercando cada vez más hasta que terminé parada en la puerta mirando como los adolescentes charlaban entusiastas o algunos todavía están dormidos, ese era un ambiente que me gustaba, era como si la energía de los adolescentes se transfiriera a mí, sin saber muy bien a qué entre al edificio y me dirigí a la secretaria.

Abrí la puerta y me llegó el frío del aire acondicionado, miré curiosa el lugar hasta que una vos de mujer me habló.

- ¿venís por el puesto de secretaria? – me preguntó. Ella debía tener unos cincuenta años y usaba una camisa con rayas azules, cuando escuché su pregunta no tardé en responder.

- si – no sé por qué lo dije pero la idea de trabajar ahí no era mala, podría hacerlo embarazada ya que estaba sentada todo el tiempo y también me alejaba del manicomio que era mi casa ahora.

- muy bien, tenes que llenar esto y cuando termines me lo das – me sonrió mientras me entregaba una planilla, al tomarla dudé porque aunque yo quiera no significaba que me lo den, no muchos quería contratar a una mujer embarazada.

- disculpe, quería saber… ¿es algún inconveniente que yo esté en cinta? – pregunté dudosa y la mujer me miró sorprendida pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza educidamente.

- no, no, no, para nada. Realmente no nos molesta en absoluto, cuando te tomes la licencia te cubro yo pero mientras tanto vas a estar sentada.

Y así fue como ahora la nueva secretaria del instituto estaba caminando de vuelta a su casa, empezaría mañana a primera hora y como "uniforme" tenía que usar una camisa, lo bueno es que en casa tenía dos o tres que me gustaban. Iba todo bien hasta que crucé la puerta de casa, una estampida de retos y reclamos me llegó de parte de Edward, Emmet y Jasper, al parecer creían que estaba trabajando para conseguir plata lo que me aseguraron que no era necesario y además no querían que trabaje ya que consideraban que eso era otra de las muchas cosas que estaban en la lista de "no podes en tu estado". Me costó pero luego de un par de gritos, amenazado y asegurarles que estaba sentada todo el tiempo, aceptaron mi nuevo trabajo aunque me llevarían todos los días ellos.

Al parecer el feto era inteligente ya, porque entendió el "no molestes a mamá por un buen tiempo" y estuve de lo más bien, ahora estaba caminando por entre los adolescentes con un jean gastado y una camisa escocesa roja con los primeros botones abiertos. A pesar de que mi panza aún no se notaba, yo ya me sentía como una bola extremadamente fea, por lo que las miradas de varios adolescentes me hicieron sonreír mientras me dirigía a la secretaría.

La mujer que se llamaba Teresa, me dio las indicaciones necearías y luego se fue dejándome sola, pero si necesitaba algo me dijo en que parte del colegio estaría. Me senté detrás del escritorio y comencé a revisar los papeles, el timbre sonó dándome nostalgia, probablemente los chicos ahora tienen que entrar a clase. No pasó mucho cuando notó que las personas pasan por el pasillo en el que yo estaba, pero al mirar a la puerta que era de vidrio veo a unos chicos discutiendo, como estaban empezando los empujones me paré y salí a frenarlos. Para cuando estuve ahí habían comenzado a pegarse y algunos los rodeaban para observar, no me frené demasiado a pensar ya que tenía experiencia al separar a Emmet de otros, me acerqué y cuando se separaron un poco por un golpe me metí y los tomé de las remeras tirando para que frenaran.

- ¡quítate! – me gritó uno queriendo moverme.

- moves un músculo más y vas a terminar en muchos problemas – mi vos fue fuerte y autoritaria y al fin me notaron – quiero que todo el mundo se vaya a sus clases, y ustedes dos vienen conmigo – ordené y aún tirando de la camisa los arrastré dentro. Les indiqué que se sentaran en unas sillas que habían y me paré enfrente mirándolos con el seño fruncido, pero me distraje cuando noté que ambos chicos me estaban mirando de arriba abajo analizándome.

- ¿cómo te llamas? – me preguntó uno que tenía el pelo negro y ojos del mismo color.

- Marie – cuando iban a decir algo más los interrumpí para no hacerla muy larga – escuchen bien, no tengo ni idea de porqué estupidez se pelearon pero o quiero que vuelva a suceder. Lo único que van a lograr es quedar deformes con los golpes y no creo que así logren algo con las chicas – eso es lo que siempre le decía Alice a Emmet – ahora quiero que vos te vayas a clase – indiqué al de pelo negro – y vos a la enfermería a que te curen eso – ordené mirando al de pelo castaño que tenía el labio cortado. Ambos chicos se fueron sin decir una palabra, pero tenía una sospechas de que esto no terminaría ahí.

Al parecer tenía razón, porque ya en el primer recreo vi como algunos chicos pasaban por el pasillo y me miraban a través de la puerta, suspiré sabiendo que probablemente no se animen a más.

Llegué a casa y tras comer algo me acosté a dormir con Edward abrasándome, al parecer me había extrañado cuando me fui y yo nunca le negaría que me bese o abrase. Estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando sentí que me daban besos en el cuello e iban bajando, un escalofrío me recorrió y sonreí.

- no creo poder dormirme si estás haciendo eso – le murmuré.

- pues no duermas, es temprano para acostarse y no estuviste en todo el día ¿acaso no merezco un poco de atención? – preguntó mientras su mano acariciaba mi estomago por debajo de mi pijama. Como estaba de espaldas me giré y le dí un corto beso en los labios.

- claro – entonces comencé a besarlo con más fuerza y me pegué a su cuerpo, Edward había comenzado a quitarme la remera cuando unos gritos nos frenan.

- ¡TODABÍA ESTAN A DIETA! – odié las visiones de Alice y el molesto de Emmet, cuando miré a Edward sólo sonrió.

- en otro momento que no tenga hermanos molestos será – me besó otra ves y luego me acomodó para que durmiera.

- los odio – fue lo último que dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews....

XOXO, CamiMasen


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Desde hacía una semana tenía una rutina, me levantaba a desayunar ceral pero en el camino me desvíaba a vomitar, cuando terminaba de desayunar me vestía y me iba a trabajar donde tenía que echar a algunos chicos de la secretaría, luego volvía a casa y charlaba con todos los chicos, cenábamos y me iba a mi piesa con Edward a besarnos o charlar en privado, pero nada más porque seguíamos a dieta. Debo aceptar que no me gustan las rutinas, que cada ves que tengo una deseo que acabe, así es como empecé con mis poderes, como me junté con las chicas de la noche y como los Cullen y Halle se volvieron mi familia, por lo que tenes que tener cuidado con lo que deseas, ya que otra ves mi rutina fue interrumpida.

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio ordenando unos papeles como siempre cuando escucho que la puerta se abre, levanto la vista y me encuentro con que dos chicos muy bonitos entraron con cara de perdidos. Eran un chico y una chica de unos 16 años, la chica tenía el pelo negro con bucles hasta la cintura y ojos verdes pero el chico tenía el pelo cobrizo y ojos cocolates, a pesar de todo eran muy paresidos y apostaría todo a que son hermanos gemelos o mellizos…

- ¿los puedo ayudar en algo? – les pregunté ya que aún no decían nada. Los dos me miraron inspeccionándome con los ojos y la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano.

- oh si, sos Marie Cullen ¿verdad? – preguntó y yo me quedé dura. Me había dicho Cullen, pero yo todavía no me había casado… según Alice la boda sería en un mes así no tenía mucha panza y el vestido se vería bien, lo único malo es que tendríamos que tener una luna de miel de un fin de semana.

- Soy Marie, pero mi apellido es Swan ¿cómo saben que yo…? - ambos se tensaron y el chico miró señuda a la chica y esta se notaba arrepentida pero aún sonreía.

- disculpa, ella es impulsiva. Nos enteramos de la noticia y creímos que ya había ocurrido el casamiento – comentó serio el muchacho, parecía demasiado serio para su edad – mi nombre es Zac y ella es mi hermana Vanessa, somos especiales como vos y nos gustaría conocer a tu familia si no es mucha molestia – en ese momento no sabía que decir, simplemente me les quedé mirando sin saber que decir. Entonces una risa me volvió a la realidad y vi a la muchacha que se reía mientras su hermano Zac lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- eres muy graciosa, ¿a qué hora salis del trabajo? ¿podemos esperar acá? ¿deberías trabajar estando embarasada? No creo que sea bueno para tu salud, aunque el estrés tampoco es bueno y de eso si vas a tener… Me encantaría que me enseñes lo que haces en el trabajo, ¿puedo ayudarte? Igual no creo que falte mucho ya que los chicos están por salir… - por un segundo me imaginé a Vanessa con el pelo cortito y la cara de Alice.

- alto, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunté dudando.

- somos especiales, papá siempre nos dijo que es algo de lo que tenemos que estar orgullosos a pesar de que tenemos que ocultarlo. El siempre nos habló de vos – frenó con un codaso de Zac – ups! No debí decir eso, mejor te esperamos en la puerta a que venga tu familia y nos presentas ¿dale? Chau – tras decir eso la niña arrastró a su hermano fuera de mi oficina y vi que se dirijían al estacionamiento. Era extremadamente raro, sacudí mi cabeza intentando despejarla pero era imposible, esos chicos sabían mucho de mi vida pero en ves de tener miedo me resultaban tiernos y débiles.

Confundida miré la hora y noté que faltaba una hora para que pueda irme, prevablemente en ese tiempo se vayan. A pesar de que intenté concentrarme con toda mi fuerza en el trabajo, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a ver si lograba ver a esos extraños niños por lo que cuando terminó la hora no había hecho absolutamente nada. Guardé todo prometiéndome que mañana lo haría, cuando salí no llegué a la mitad del pasillo cuando alguien me llama, giré rápidamente ilucionada de que capas los chicos si se hubiesen quedado pero no pude ocultar mi decepción cuando ví a el chico de pelo negro que separé de una pelea el primer día y desde entonces no dejó de molestarme.

- Marie! Que bueno que te encuentro, quería hablar con vos ¿puedo? – preguntó hacercandose a mi.

- lo estas haciendo – le respondí dando un paso hacia atrás para evitar su sercanía.

- claro – respondió con una sonrisa – sólo quería saber si querías tomar algo conmigo, hay una buena cafetería a unas cuadras y… - pero lo interrumpí, pensaba cortar esto ahora, no quería aguantarlo todo el año así.

- sos muy amable, pero yo estoy embarasada – sabía que eso era una forma de auyentar hombres y aunque no me guste decirlo podía hacerlo cuando era a mi favor.

- oh! – dijo con sorpresa y dirijió su vista a mi estomago – bueno, no me molesta. ¿Quérés ir? – me preguntó esperansado y yo lo miré con los ojos como platos ¿acaso estaba loco?.

- En este momento no quiero salir con nadie, pero sos muy amable… ojalá mi hijo fuera así de dulce – agragué para que no se sienta mal, lo mío no era rechazar propuestas. Antes de Edward, Emmet las rechazaba por mi.

- no insultes a tu hijo, no tiene la culpa – mi giré al escuchar una vos y vi a Zac caminar hacia mi con el seño fruncido – ahora vamos que ya llegó tu prometido a buscarte – agregó tratando de matar con la mirada a el chico de pelo negro.

- ¿quién sos? – le preguntó y Zac que ya se había comensado a dar la vuelta para irse lo miró con odio y yo temí que se empiecen a pelear.

- soy Zac, un familiar lejano de Marie y te agradecería que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella porque la vas a pasar muy mal – lo amenasó y yo lo miré sorprendida, ni me conocía y ya hacía las mismas escenas que Emmet, Edward y Jasper – por sierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó.

- Me llamo Ted y no pienso hacerte caso si no tengo ganas .

- bueno Teddy – se burló Zac y debo admitir que sabía lo que hacía – sos muy insistente y estúpido y como no querés escuchar a mi capas lo hagas con su hermano que ahora van a entrar – comentó seguro y yo giré la cabeza hacia la puerta donde a los dos segundos apareció Jasper.

- Marie! ¿por qué tardas tanto? Alice me dijo que te buscara acá – una ves que estuvo cerca miraron serios a Zac y Ted.

- perdona, mejor vamos – les apuré empujándolos a la puerta – Chau ted – me despedí y le hise señas a Zac para que nos siga, el asintió con la cabeza y lo hizo. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta para ir al estacionamiento y Zac también lo hizo Jasper se frenó y lo miró con una seja alsada esperando la explicación de por qué nos seguía, y yo iba a explicar cuando una vos chillona me ganó.

- ¡Jasper! – Vanessa venía corriendo con su pelo al viento y saltó a abrasar a Jasper sin siquiera esperar y noté que Zac fruncía el seño notoriamente – que alegría verte, te ves muy bien – Jasper miraba sin entender como ella estaba aferrada a su cuello sonriéndole como una niña pequeña.

- bien, ¿qué demonios haces Jasper? – la vos de Alice nos sacó a todos de la estupefacción y Jasper de un movimiento limpio se separó de vanessa quien ni se inmutó porque corrió a donde estaba Alice a abrasarla tal como hizo con Jasper - ¿quién demonios sos? No creas que con un abraso te safas de haber abrasado a Jasper, niñata – la niña se separó asustada al escuchar la vos furiosa de Alice y la miró triste para luego ir hasta su hermano que estaba escondido atrás mío.

- lo siento, lo olvidé. Es sólo que verlos así, tan felices… - lloró la niña en brasos de su hermano y me rompió el corazón y me aserqué a ella.

- no te preocupes Vanessa, Alice es un poco celosa pero no pasa nada – le acaricié el brazo y ella me miró sorprendida pero sonrió, me tomó mi brazo pero se escondió atrás mío al ver las caras de Alice y Jasper, en cambio su hermano se paró a mi lado para cubrir completamente a Vanessa mientras tomaba su mano también. Entonces yo hablé – ellos son Zac y Vanessa, también tienen poderes y saben cosas sobre nosotros. Lo mejor creo que sería hablar de esto en casa ¿si? – Dudaron pero asintiron comensando a dirijirse al auto.

Cuando subimos al auto yo me senté en un costado, Zac en el medio y Vanessa al otro costado tomandole la mano. En viaje empesó silencioso pero al parecer el miedo no era un impedimento para Vanessa…

- me aburró – se quejó y me miró – cuéntame algo de vos – Zac la miró frunciendo el seño - ¿qué? Ahora no hise nada malo y aceptalo, vos también querés saber de su vida – argumentó con suficiencia.

- claro que me interesaría saber más sobre ella, pero no es muy cortes pedirle eso y capas prefiera no contárnoslo ya que somos dos desconocidos – le refutó pero Vanessa ni se inmutó.

- está bien – me miró sonriendo – soy Vanessa pero podés decirme Ness si queres, es un apodo que me puso … alguien – dijo y yo reí por sus divagos – tengo 17 años pero todos dicen que paresco más chica, me gusta bailar y mi tía me dio clases de ballet toda mi vida, mi comida favorita es la milanesa a la napolitana a pesar de que no la comemos nunca y no voy a ningún lado sin mi hermano – me contó y yo la miré interesada – ahora ya sabes cosas de mí y no soy una extraña, te toca hablar – me reí de sus disparates y escuché que Jasper también, incluso sé que Alice lo haría si no estuviera enojada con ella.

- ok – le respondí y vi que no sólo Vanessa sino que también Zac me miró expectante – mis padres me abandonaron a los 17 y desde entonces vivo con los Cullen y Hale, me gusta bailar, la música es lo único que me calma cuando estoy muy enojada, estoy embarasada de casi dos meses por lo que pronto voy a empesar a tener panza y verme mal, me da nausea el olor a huevos, aunque eso es por el embarazo, mi prometido se llama Edward y tengo dos hermanos mayores adoptivos que me cuidan mucho – para mi sorpresa los dos estaban sonriendo, y la sonrisa de Zac era muy bonita que era una lastima que no sea algo muy común.

- ¿te dan nauseas los huevos? – preguntó con cara de asco Vanessa.

- bueno, en realidad le da asco todo. Todos los días vomita antes de desayunar, no es algo muy agradable de presenciar – comentó divertido Jasper y ella rió.

- que bueno que ya no estes enojado conmigo Jasper, es más fácil arreglarme con Alice si vos me ayudas – agregó y todos la miramos sorprendidos - ¿qué? Eso no es tan importante, todo el mundo debe saber que Jasper es el único que puede convencer de algo a Alice – comentó segunra y yo reí. Entonces llegamos a casa y bajamos despacio, los dos chicos miraban la casa asombrados.

* * *

Hola!!! les gusta?? Se que los nombres son muy Vanessa Hudgens y Zav Effron pero la verdad no era eso lo que quería, primero había buscado los nombres de los gemelos fantasticos (los de dibujitos) pero eran feos y además eran tontos esos por lo que no quise, asique decidí el Vanessa por la obvia razón de Nessi y Zac porque siempre me gustó. Espero que sigan leyendo porque hay muchas cosas tras esos gemelos....

Dejen reviews...

XOXO, CamiMasen


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

Espero que disfruten, en este cap les explico un poco más sobre el misterio de los gemelos pero obviamente no todo.

Tambien quiero contarles una frase que escuché y realmente me encantó... "tenes que estar loca para crear personajes locos" ¿qué opinan de ella?

* * *

Miré a Alice que aunque seguía con el seño fruncido ahora miraba interesada a los gemelos, sacudí la cabeza tratando de concentrarme y caminé a la puerta pasando por delante de Alice y Jasper que se habían quedado duros de la confusión. Los dos chicos me siguieron, al parecer les parecía que yo los cuidaría, y me daba miedo el saber que si lo haría, no sé por qué pero yo daría mi vida por esos chicos. En cuanto abrí la puerta Edward me miró desde el sillón donde estaba viendo tele, sonrió y yo le respondí, pero todo eso desapareció cuando notó a los dos detrás de mí.

Sin darle importancia me aserqué al sillón y me senté junto a él tras darle un beso en la megilla, luego le susurré un te quiero y por último le acaricié la megilla, pero él no movió ni un solo pelo, ni siquiera me dirijió la mirada. Enojada me crusé de brazos y susurré de manera casi inaudible "el bebe…" , no había terminado la frase que ya me estaba mirando y con sus manos en mi estomago; bufé molesta y lo aparté de un manotaso mientras me paraba.

- ¡IDIOTA! – grité. Ok, debía haceptar que exageré pero me molestaba que le diiera muchísima mas atención al bebe que a mi y mis hormonas estaban locas por lo que era una buena escusa.

- ¿qué hice? ¿ qué le pasó al bebe? – ente eso empecé a respirar con fuerza mientras intentaba no evaporarlo en un accidente. Al parecer Alice entendió lo que sucedía y fue hacia mi tras darle un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano, pero no llegó a tocarme cuando Edward estaba en el aire contra el techo dando vueltas.

- Marie, no creo que sea para tanto – me aconsejó Alice.

- lo sé y lo bajaría… si yo fuera la que lo está haciendo – comenté y miré mi estomago con el seño fruncido - ¡bajá a tu padre en este instante! – Edward dejó de dar vueltas pero siguió en el aire – sé que es un idiota al comportarse así y no prestarme atención, pero es tu padre y no podés usar tus poderes en él – le hablé suavemente y pareció entender porque de un golpe seco calló en el sillón nuevamente.

- ok, esto es una locura. Ni siquiera sé lo que hice mal – entonces un cojín voló y le pegó en la cara - ¡bebe! – se quejó pero yo sonreí.

- fui yo, y si no te callás lo proccimo va a ser el televisor – lo amenasé y se quedó mudo aunque confundido. Unas risas lamaron la atención y noté que Zac y Vanessa se reían.

- disculpa, es sólo que… es una escena muy dulce, se nota que se quieren a pesar de que es un despistado, Zac es igual – se burló al final Vanessa y su hermano le pegó en el braso.

- no soy despistado – se quejó – simplemente no me meto en la vida de los demás si no es de mi incumbencia – aclaró y yo sonreí, era como ver a Alice y Edward peleando.

- ¡AAAH! – gritó Vanessa y todos la miramos asustados pero ella río – guau, este lugar tiene una gran acústica – comenzó a caminar por el lugar pero sin nunca despegarse mucho de mí.

- hey, escuché un grito ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Emmet que apareció en la puerta, su mirada fue de nosotros a los dos gemelos que lo miraban aterrorisados - ¿y esos que hacen aquí? – preguntó y los chicos corrieron a esconderse atrás mío, debía aceptar que Emmet era alguien digno de temer.

- por dios, los asustas ¿acaso no tenes modales? – preguntó Rosalie yendo hacia ellos – no se preocupen, es grandote pero no hace daño, yo los cuidaré – ambos se miraron y el único movimiento que hizo Vanessa fue tomar mi mano con fuerza.

- Creo que es hora de que hablen de una buena ves, esto no es una guardería – los apuró Jasper y Zac lo miró… ¿herido?.

- está bien, les contaremos – respondió triste y se sentó en el suelo como chinito, su hermana lo imitó y le tomó la mano, parecía que hacían eso muy a menudo – Nosotros somos Zac y Vanessa y nos enviaron a buscarlos para prevenir una catástrofe, sabemos que cosas terribles van a pasar y hay que evitarlo – todos los miramos sin entender nada y esta ves fue Vanessa quien continuó la historia.

- yo tengo la habilidad de detener el tiempo y Zac puede controlar el espacio, es decir que puede aparecerse ahora en francia y estar acá en el próximo segundo – explicó – cuando nos tomamos de la mano podemos usar el poder del otro, por eso lo hacemos tan seguido – explicó mirándome como si hubiese escuchado mi pregunta anterior – la "catástrofe" – dijo marcando las comillas en el aire – es en realidad una muerte que va a hacer que muchas cosas sucedan, entre ellas… la gente normal va a saber de nustra existencia y se va a ocacionar una caceria, cualquiera que sea como nosotros va a tener que ocultarse – contó y yo me quedé sin aire, eso era orrible.

- ¿quién va a morir? – pregunté con la vos cortada.

- ¿le crees? ¡es una estupides! – se mofó Emmet – son dos chiquillos de secundaria que lo único que quieren es contar historias aburridas.

- no digas cosas de las cuales te vas a arrepentir – la vos de Vanessa fue fría – nunca te vas a perdonar si no cofías en nosotros, tu futuro es horrible.

- ¿cómo podes saber eso?¿tambien ves el futuro? – le preguntó.

- no – se apuró en responder Zac – pero mi tío me contó todo esto y el sabe mucho, confío en él.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Rose.

- es el tío Ja… - se interrumpió sola – el tío Javier – sonrió inocentemente.

- y yo soy mikey mouse, cuando quieran decirnos la verdad escuchamos – se burló Emmet.

- ¿vos nos crees no Marie? – me preguntó Vanessa.

- claro Vanessa – ella frunció el seño y recordé el sobrenombre – digo Ness, yo te creo.

- gracias, estaba segura que vos y Edward nos creerían – aseguró y miré a mi novio sorprendida y este también – lo sé porque no gritó, si pensara que mentimso hubiese gritado ¿no? – él asintió – bien, ahora tengo sueño – bostesó sonoramente – me voy a dormir, mañana quiero ayudar a Alice con la preparación de la boda, es divertido – jaló la mano de su hermano y subió las escaleras.

Todos nos sentamos en sillas o sillones y nos quedamos en silencio simplemente pensando, porque no había nada que pudiéramos decir hasta que hubiésemos procesado toda la información. No es normal que alguien venga y te diga tales cosas y tampoco es normal que alguien confíe tan plenamente en sus palabras como yo, porque a diferencia del resto que pensaba en quienes eran esos chicos y porqué venían a decirnos cosas así, yo pensaba quien iba a morir y por qué eso descadenaría una catastrofé en todo el mundo. Mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de eso, lo más prevable era que muera uno de nosotros o uno de los gemelos y esa idea era algo que simplemente no podía soportar y sabía que si había una minima chanse de que eso ocurriera yo iba a hacer lo imposible por impedirlo. Miré a Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rose y por último y más difícil de todos a Edward, simplemente no podía imaginarme una vida sin él y no me importaba nada, ni mi bebe o cualquier familiar, sabía que si era él el que caía yo lo seguiría porque de todos modos estaría muerta por dentro, sería como una… muerte cerebral, todo seguiría funcionando pero no respondería mas.

Involuntariamente me estremecí, de manera monótona y sin siquiera decir nada me paré y caminé hasta el ventanal que había con vista al patio y me senté con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella observando el paisaje, era tan iluminado y alegre como habían decho los gemelos, y ahora entendía porqué se asombraron, sabiendo que cosas tan horribles iban a ocurrir no esperaban encontrarse con algo así, probablemente esperaban algo tétrico, sucio y espeluznante. Me giré y vi que el resto había empesado a hablar entre ellos sobre si era verdad o no lo que decían, como no quería escuchar eso pasé a su lado y me dirijí a mi habitación, pero cuando estaba en el pasillo vi a Zac sentado en el piso con Vanessa dosmida en sus piernas, al parecer no se habían animado a entrar a ninguna habitación.

Le hice señas para que levantara a su hermana y les indiqué que entraran a mi habitación, con su hermana en brazos miró mi habitación.

- ¿segura que Edward no se va a enojar si estamos acá? - susurró dudoso.

- muy segura. Acostá a Ness en mi cama y vos deberías hacer lo mismo, pareses exausto – obserrvé sus ojeras marcadas que antes no había notado. Él asintió y cuando dejó a su hermana se acostó y tomó su mano – no te preocupes, yo los cuido mientras duermen – le aseguré al saber su miedo y tomé una silla que había y la puse a un costado de la cama del lado de Ness y tomé su mano, cuidando su sueño.

- gracias – murmuró el chico antes de caer dormido junto a su hermana.

Los miré dormir por mucho tiempo, viendo la paz que me trasmitía verlos a ellos bien, era increíble como me hacían sentir. Sonreí involuntariamente y de a poco me fui quedando dormida con su mano entre la mía, realmente deseaba que lo que dijeron no acurriera, pero ahora porque no quería que ellos vivieran en un futuro tan horrible.

* * *

Hola!! les gusta?? no sé si averiguaron algo pero me encanta un poco de mistario para mantenerlo atentos, jaja.

Dejen reviews...

XOXO, CamiMasen


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Desperté dolorida por haber dormido en una silla, pero cuando abrí los ojos noté que los dos chicos seguían durmiendo. Me levanté y bajé para buscar a Edward con el cal no estaba tranquilamente desde anteayer, lo busqué en la cocina, el living, el cuarto donde bailé una ves e incluso el baño, pero no estaba no él ni nadie. Sorprendida fui al teléfono y marqué el numero de él y lo escuché sonar en el patio, curiosa corté la llamada y fui hacie allí.

- ¿qué demo…? – pregunté al no ver a nadie pero unos brazos que rodearon mi cintura me interrumpieron - ¿Dónde están todos amor? – pregunté pero él me daba besos en el cuello sin escucharme, un escalofrpio recorrió mi cuerpo y lo notó porque sentí una sonrisa en sus labios, mi giró y me besó en la boca sin reparo alguno, al parecer yo no era la única que había extrañado.

- Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose fueron a averiguar cosas sobre los gemelos y nos dejaron a cuidarlos, pero no creo que vayan a despertarse en un buen rato ¿no querés hacer algo? – me preguntó mientras sus manos subían por debajo de mi blusa – te extrañé.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que me perdiera, en tan sólo unos minutos ya estábamos en el cuarto de invitados, no queríamos usar el de Alice porque lo vería, el de Emmet menos porque era muy raro y el nuestro estaba ocupado.

Estabamos en la cama simplemente mirándonos mientras me acariciaba el pelo cuando salí corriendo sin importarme que estaba desnuda y vomité todo lo que no había comido aún. Protestando me limipé la cara, me enjuagué la boca y tras taparme con una toalla volví al cuarto. Edward me miraba preocupado pero yo sonreí lastimosamente, sabía que no podía retar al bebe por eso… así es, luego de tener que llamarlo bebe porque Edward lo escuchaba ahora me había acostumbrado a llamarlo así, aunque eso no significaba que estaba feliz con él, seguía odiando al bebe por arruinar el mejor momento de mi vida. Pasé por delante de mi novio y caminé a mi piesa, necesitaba ponerme algo y mi ropa estaba "algo rota" gracias al vestia de mi prometido.

Abrí la puerta y al ver que estaban durmiendo caminé lentamente al placard, lo abrí en cámara lenta para no despertarlos y busqué la ropa.

- ¡DESPIERTEN! – el gritó de Alice hizo que brincara del susto y mi mano voló a mi pecho tratando de hacer que mi corazón volviera ahí ya que estaba atorado en mi garganta. Los quejidos de los gemelos se escucharon y miré sorprendida a Alice en la puerta con una sonrisa.

- por tu culpa acabo de parir a mi hijo recién – me quejé y ella rió – no vuelvas a hacer eso o voy a permitirle al bebe que te tinia toda tu ropa de rosa chicle – su rostro cambió, ella oddiaba ese rosa porque era un "rosa grasa" según ella, el "rosa chic" era el rosa bebe con brillo.

- está bien, pero no dramatices – bufó rodando los ojos, luego miró a los chicos - ¡vamos!

- ¿por qué los despiertas? – pregunté sin entender.

- por dos razones – contó con los dedos – primera, que tengo que comprarles ropa, las suyas están sucias, y segundo, que Vanessa se ofreció a ayudarme con tu boda y la necesito de pie ¡en este instante! – les gritó lo último.

- ¿es decir que aceptaron que no son malos? – pregunté.

- están a prueba. Por sierto, ¿no deberías ponerte algo de ropa? – me preguntó y ahí recordé que estaba envuelta con una toalla – por lo menos mojate el pelo para que paresca que te bañaste – se burló y yo enrojecí.

- me bañé, pero me sequé el pelo – mentí y ella no me creyó ni una palabra por lo que tomé la ropa y me dirijí al baño a vestirme.

Me puse la ropa interios mirando el bracier que no me quedaría bien en unos meses, luego me puse el jean que me quedó justito y luego mi remera…

- ¡AAAAAH! – mi grito se escuchó en toda la casa y en dos segundo ya tenía a todos los hombres del otro lado de la puerta preguntándome si estaba bien -¡No estoy bien! – me quejé- ¡ESTOY GORDA! – ante mi grito escuché que se iban y alguien mas aparecía.

- Marie ¿engordaste? – se notaba que Alice se estaba aguantando la risa.

- si, mi remera favorita que me quedaba justa, ahora no me cubre todo el estomago. ¡tengo panza de embarasada! – me quejé y escuché risas, no podía creerlo, toda vida social que podría tener se acababa de terminar y ella se reía. Salí del baño para matarla y ella miró mi panza estudiándola.

- por dios, tenes razón, tenes una panza enorme – su tono de burla me hizo poner mas furiosa- ok, no te enojes. Simplemente que apenas tenes panza y con una remera adecuada no se nota, el problema es que esa es muy ajustada – comentó.

- claro, ahora me tengo que vestir como una mugrienta hippie con pantalones de elástico y remeras de tres veces mi talle ¿estás loca? – estaba furiosa y sin queres pulvericé una lámpara.

- calmate, ahora te traigo una linda remera que disimule tu "enorme" panza y cuando estemos en el shopping buscamos jeans que te entren – se fue dando saltitos y riendo mientras yo inalaba y exalaba sonoramente para calmarme.

Cuando al fin bajé con una remera menos ajustada, Edward se me acercó a tocar mi panza que al parecer no había notado que estaba crecida en nuestro momento de hoy, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo en vos alta, me alegraba mucho ya que significaba que me prestó atención a mi y no al estúpido bebe. Fuimos en autos separados, en uno las mujeres y Zac y en el otro el resto de los hombres, todo el viaje Alice le contó a Nes lo que ya había arreglado para mi boda y yo no sabía, al parecer mi vestido ya lo tenía encargado al igual que el suyo y de Rose, también había hablado con los caterings y demás pero no confirmó, según Ness ella creía que lo mejor era que no fuera nadie más que nosotros a la boda, pero cuando lo sugirió a mi planeadora del evento le dio un ataque.

- perdón Alice, lamento que quieras una boda grande para Marie y te entiendo, pero me parece que vos tenes el talento para hacer una miniboda y aún así que todos la disfruten – sabía que estaba tratando de convencerla, el típico alago, el entenderla y lamentarse, realmente esa chica era una genia.

- no, imposible. Voy a invitar a todo aquel que los conosca – aseguró.- ¡pero es peligroso! – gritó Ness y al segundo se tapo la boca con las dos manos mientras su Zac la miraba con enojo y luego rodaba los ojos exasperado de la bocasa de ella – ¡ups!

* * *

hola!!! ¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, lamento que sea tan corto, sé por experiencia que es realmente horrible leer un cap muy corto pero tenganme paciencia, es que me enganché con un FF que es realmente bueno y no puedo dejarlo. Ya que estoy se los recomiendo, se llama "orinica" es un dramione. Bueno, espero que me dejen reviews aunque sea corto.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

- ¿saben algo? – pregunté a nadie en especial de la habitación - Hay veces que sin importar cuanto quieras impedir algo, sucede de todos modos, porque sos simplemente una persona o dos en mi caso, contra algo muy poderoso.

- no seas dramática – se quejó Alice – simplemente estoy probándote el vestido – comentó mientras ponía otro alfiler. Bufé molesta y Ness y Rose rieron, no importaba si yo no quería usar un estúpido vestido blanco con muchas cosas o si Ness decía que iban a atacarnos el día de la boda, si Alice quería festejar una boda, nadie se lo podría impedir porque ella era la fuerza más poderosa del universo.

- no entiendo por qué lo haces ahora si es obvio que en una semanas voy a estar aún mas gorda – me quejpe.

- entonces tendré que volver a provartelo, pero es bueno tenerlo al día. Por sierto, Edward quiere salir con vos hoy, al parecer ahora que todos los machos de la casa están mas calmado por el ataque de la boda, ya podes salir.

- que bueno, porque no iba a poder soportarlo mas. No puedo creer que hayan enloquecído tanto con la seguridad, luego de la discusión simplemente me hubisen metido en una burbuja – recordé.

--------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------

- ¡¡¿QUÉE?!!! – el grito no fue de Edward al saber del ataque sino de Alice al saber que él quería suspender la boda.

- así es, no pienso arriesgar a que ataquen a Marie o a el bebe simplemente por una fiesta. Nos casaremos sin fiesta ni nada, simplemente ir, hacer la ceremonia y listo, de todos modos Marie no estaba muy entuciasmada con la idea de una fiesta grande – aclaró y eso fue malvado, ya que mi prometido me acababa de tirar a los tiburones.

- ¡Mariiiie! – rogó Alice mientras hacía puchero y Ness reía.

- estoy de acuerdo con Edward, además según Zac es un ataque grande el que van a hacer.

- ¡por favor! Las Chicas de la noche no nos pueden hacer nada, capas dañen un par de cosas pero saldrán coorriendo en unos segundos.

- en realidad – comentó Zac serio – el ataque va a durar bastante y los invitados van a caer desmayados al segundo en que lleguen, la fiesta va a ser un fiasco… según me contaron - agregó lo último dudoso.

- pero para hacer un buen ataque tienen que haberlo planeado con anticipación y yo lo voy a ver si es así ¿cómo pueden haberlo hecho? – preguntó Alice terca mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

- mmm… capas consiguieron un modo de evadir tus viciones, eso sería realmente malo ya que quedaríamos expuestos a cualquiera que sepa eso ¿verdad? – el modo serio y táctico de Zac al hablar me hizo acordar a Jasper y la verdad no era algo bueno.

- tiene toda la razón – lo apoyó Jasper.

- pues entonces si estamos continuamente indefensos no hay porqué no hacer la fiesta – el comentario de Rose era para matarla, la fulminé con la mirada y ella sonrió macabramente, se estaba vengando de cuando le robé una remera que me quedaba, ¡maldita!.

- como va a ser imposible frenarlas, va a haber fiesta – declaró Edward y yo lo miré triste – pero serémos solamente nosotros y tendremos la seguridad reforzada – aseguró.

----------- FLASHBACK------------------

Luego de eso los chicos pasaron todas las tardes de una semana arreglando la "seguridad" del lugar y no nos permitieron salir, incluso tuve que pedir remplazo en el trabajo aunque lo más posible es que me terminen despidiendo.

Cuando al fin pude quitarme el maldito vestido que me hacía lucir una baca, fui a mi habitación donde me esperaba Edward.

- sabes cariño – me preguntó desde la cama mientras me acariciaba el estomago – hace mucho que no pasamos un rato a solas ¿tenes ganas de salir hoy?

- claro, dejame que me ponga algo mas apropiado y vamos ¿dale?

- ok, pero no uses taco – lo miré curiosa para entender su petición y el simplemente rió y tras darme un beso se fue. Rodé los ojos y busqué algo de ropa linda, si lo pensaba su petición tampoco era muy difícil de cumplir ya que mi panza ahora estaba más crecida y complicaba mi equilibrio. Terminé optando por una pollera estilo hippie debajo de la rodilla, unas sandalias romanas, una musculosa y unos aretes grandes, me estaba empesando a gustar este estilo hippie ya que era extremadamente comodo e igualmente no me vería bien con el embarazo.

Una ves que bajé y me despedí de todos fui al auto pero Edward me tomó la mano frenándome.

- ¿te molestaría caminar? Es un lindo camino – si supiese como hacerlo, levantaría una seja, pero como nunca pude simplemente entrecerré los ojos y seguí su paso por la calle.

Era un día extremadamente calido pero la pequeña briza que corría y despeinaba suavemente mi pelo dejaba un día perfecto, probablemente si alguien nos veía paseando por la vereda de la mano con el sol comensando a desender, creerían que estamos en una película. Realmente hacía mucho que no pasábamos un tiempo a solas y la estaba pasando de maravilla, no había necesidad de hablar, cada tanto me señalaba un lugar bonito o me apretaba la mano con fuerza y yo le sonreía. Habíamos caminado varias cuadras cuando nos metimos en una callejita estrecha y poco iluminada, del miedo solté la mano de Edward y pasé a abrasar su cintura mientras él rodeaba mis hombros, no entendía por que demonios me había llevado a un lugar tan tenebroso si había miles de lugares con luces que lo disfrutas mucho mas, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba por ocurrir el crepúsculo y no podría verlo.

Lo miré de manera interrogativa pero su sonrisa torcida que usaba cada ves que quería calmarme, logró su cometido, por lo que distraída no noté que subimos unas escaleras hasta que me sorprendí con la vista mas hermosa que jamás haya visto.

- Es… es hermoso Edward ¿cómo pudiste..? – intenté preguntar pero las palabras no salían.

- Una ves me perdí por acá y lo descubrí – se encojió de hombros para quitarle importancia, pero no había forma de que lo logre.

Desde la pequeña terraza en la que me encontraba, se podía ver el horizonte iluminado por el crepúsculo y algunas luces de casas y demás acompañándola, era como ver una obra de arte y estoy segura que si un pintor viera lo que yo, se volvería loco de inspiración. ¿Cuantas veces se imaginan un escenario perfecto? Pues para mi no era necesario y sabía que este era uno de esos momentos que jamás olvidas, como el primer beso.

- me alegra que te guste – me susurró en el oído mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos mi ahora no tan pqueña cintura – simplemente me pareció que hacía mucho que no teníamos una cita normal ya que en la última me enteré que estabas embarazada – comentó y yo caí de las nubes.

- ¿cómo, con tan sólo unas palabras, me haces despertar de este sueño? – me quejé frustrada.

- ¿qué dije mal? – su vos sonó preocupado y me dí cuenta que no tenía por qué recriminarle a él.

- nada – lo tranquilisé mientras acariciaba su brazo – es sólo el hecho de que recordé que no soy sólo una chica disfrutando del crepúsculo con su novio, recordé que estoy esperando un hijo que tiene poderes y mal carácter y sin mensionar el hecho de que planean atacar nuestra boda. Por un segundo, me había creido que todo era mas fácil – suspiré sonoramente.

Edward me volteo delicadamente y tomó mi cara entre sus manos penetrándome con esa profunda mirada verde – para mi, siempre vas a ser sólo Marie, sin poderes o bebes o ataques, simplemente vos. Nunca lo olvides – su rostro se acercó al mío pero sus labios rosaron suavemente los míos, jugando con el momento previo al beso, hasta que no aguanté mas y me aserqué a él. Una mano suya estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda pegando mi cadera a la suya y la otra en el medio de mi espalda, mientras yo rodeé su cuello y jugaba con su pelo, ese beso era especial, porque me demostraba su amor.

Pasamos un buen tiempo besándonos, no sé si había pasado unas horas o minutos, pero lo que sabía era que ya teníamos que volver y no me gustaba para nada la idea de volver a la callesita ahora que la noche ya era profunda. Él trató de convencerme disiendo que era seguro y nada pasaría, pero como yo aseguraba que no volvería oor ahí confesó que no había otro camino y que si alguien aparecía usaba sus poderes.

- además – comentó divertido mientras me hacía caballito – esto seguro que el bebe usaría sus poderes si tratan de hacerte daño ¿no es así bebe? – preguntó y mi estomago gruño del ambre.

- no se si eso cuenta, porque me muero de ambre – me burle y él rió – deberías bajarme, estoy gorda. Además prefiero que cuides mi espalda que es donde no veo – aseguré y a los pocos segundos ya estaba en el piso con sus brazos por mis hombros.

- por sierto – susurró en mi oído – no estás gorda – rodé los ojos.

- por favor, vos estuviste discutiendo con los chicos, pero yo comí las veiticuatro horas del día. Incluso me levanto a la noche para seguir comiendo y lo peor de todo es que me dí cuenta que no se me nota la panza de embarazada aún, sino que engordé. Cualquier persona que me vé ahora sin importar cuanto me mire, va a creer que estoy pasadita de peso, no que estoy embarazasa y ni siquiera se cual prefiero que piensen – dejó escapar una risa pero frenó cuando sintió mi codazo en su estomago.

- lo siento, es sólo que es gracioso. A penas subiste un par de kilos que según el medico es lo normal, y además no creo que tenga nada de malo que alguien te vea así. Según mi punto de vista, ahora te ves mas sexy que nunca – cuando terminó de decir eso mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y apretó su cadera contra mi culo, por lo que involuntariamente solté un gemido.

- ¿falta mucho para salir de este lugar? – pregunté ansiosa.

- unos diez minutos – bufé molesta de que faltara tanto y seguimos caminando, tenía ambre y ganas de pasar la noche con Edward y no ayudaba que todavía tenía diez minutos para salir y aún mas para llegar a casa.

- ¡quiero llegar ahora! – proteste como una niña pequeña y mi prometido rió.

- lo lamento pero no es mi poder, pero si dejas de quejarte disfrutas el viaje – rodé los ojos, creí haberle dicho varias veces que odiaba ese callejón.

Cuando al fin estuvimos en casa no pude evitar enojarme ya que Emmet estaba sentado en el sillón viendo una película con un plato de comida en las piernas.

- Em, ¿me das un poco? No quiero ponerme a cocinar ahora - le rogué haciendo puchero.

- lo siento peque, pero es mi comida, pidele a Edward que te cocine – se rió y comenzó a comer en cámara lenta para gosarme, entonces su plato se elevó y fue a mis piernas - ¡hey! Es mi comida – se quejó pero cuando fue a agarrarla no pudo, porque voló varios metros mas lejos.

- no fui yo – me justifiqué cuando me miró con furia – pero mi recomendación es que no le niegues comida al bebe, últimamente tiene mucha ambre – me burlé y comensé a comer, la verdad es que estaba riquicimo.

Cuando pasó una hora estaba acostada en el sillón con nauseas y mareos, maldiciendo la comida de Emmet que me descompuso, aunque la verdad es que últimamente cualquier comida me hacía sentir mal. Emmet burlándose a mi lado mientras Edward me ponía un paño frío en la frente para relajarme, y de ese modo estuve hasta las tres luego Emmet se fue a dormir y nos quedamos sólo Edward y yo tratando de que no vomite la comida. Edward se quedó dormido en el piso a eso de las cinco y media mientras yo le hacía mimos, a las siete todos comenzaron a levantarse y tras reírse un poco de Edward o mi aspecto al no haber dormido, fueron a desayunar.

- Me traes helado – le rogué a Alice cuando pasaba, ella asintió sorprendida de que pidiera eso para desayuno, pero sabía que no era bueno negarle comida a una ebarazada. Recuerdo que la última ves me negó comer porque era asqueroso.

-------------FLASHBACK----------------------

- ¿qué querés para comer? – me preguntó cansada de mis antojos.

- unas tostadas con manteca y un poco de helado de chocolate ensima, y si hay anchoas mejor- su cara era entre asombro y asco.

- no voy a darte eso, después tengo que vancarme que vomites toda la casa. Pedí algo normal – me retó y yo la miré con odio.

- ¡quiero tostadas con manteca, helado y anchoas! Si no me la queres dar voy yo, pero no te quejes si Edward se enoja porque me hiciste cocinar – Edward había decidido que no podía cocinar y aunque me parecía una estupides, lo disfrutaba ya que tenía mosos.

- no me vas a amenasar, yo soy la reina en eso – se burló y sabía que lo era. Pero entonces su ropa comenzó a cambiar de color y tamaño, ahora era rosa chicle y le quedaba my ajustada y corta, digna de una cailantera.

- ¡por dios! – se quejó y caminó como una furia hacia mi pero miró mi estommago – escuchame bien bebe, mas te vale volver mi ropa a como estaba antes porque yo soy digna de una pasarela no de un pasión de sábado. Y si volves a cambiar mi ropa voy a hacer que cuando nascas te vistas como los teletuvis y juro que no te va a gustar – lo amenasó y yo reí.

- noo creo que quiera hacerte caso – me mofé y ella me fulminó con la mirada, sabía que me estaba pasando de la raya.

- está bien, si no me la agarro con veo – comentó mirando a mi panza – me la agarro con tu mamá, voy a hacer que sufra. Le voy a dar clases de moda y le voy a hacer probarse muchos modelos por día – mi cara de horror fue lo que hizo que Alice se riera triunfante.

- traeme la comida y te cambia, tiene ambre y eso no cambia con amenazas – ella fue a buscar la comida y en cuanto apareció con ella volvió a su ropa original. Obviamente se vengó y ese día me probé unos seis conjuntos distintos sin mensionar que me puso al tanto de todo lo de la boda.

------------FLASHBACK--------------------

Ahora ya estaba comiendo helado mientras veía a Edward dormir en el suelo, era tan tierno.

- ¡AAAAAH!!! – grité mientras soltaba el helado y me abrasaba el estomago, un dolor punzante me había agarrado y no podía soportarlo. Con mi grito Edward despertó mirándome con miedo y Emmet, Rose, Zac y Ness aparecieron de un golpe desde la cocina donde estaban desayunando.

Edward me levantó y trato de acomodarme bien en el sillón para que me calmara pero no servía, era como si me estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en la parte baja del estomago. Era horrible pero no quería que el resto sufriera al verme gritar por lo que apreté los labios, sabía que tanto Edward como Emmet estarían histéricos en este momento y que tampoco para dos niños como Zac y Ness sería una buena escena.

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Emmet tomando mi mano - ¿Dónde está Alice y porqué no lo vió?- como si fuera magia el dolor sesó y empecé a aflojar la posición tensa y vi como Alice y Jasper entraban desde la cocina.

- acabo de tener una vición – comentó.

- si es de Marie sufriendo, es demasiado tarde – se molestó Emmet y yo le pegué en la cabeza.

- no, sobre Rose – eso fue como asido en el estomago de todos, que miramos a la rubia preocupados – la ví, en el suelo lastimada. Tenía mucha sangre y Emmet estaba junto a ella gritándole que no se muera. No quiero que eso suceda, no quiero ver como sufren los dos en ese momento, tenemos que impedirlo – miró a los gemelos ocn furia - ¿qué tengo que hacer para que no suceda?

- yo… - Zac estaba tenso y como reacción tomó la mano de su hermana – no lo se. Las cosas empesaron a cambiar desde que aceptaste que la boda sea sin invitados, ahora las Chicas de la noche no se van a enterar de cuando es la boda y van a decidir hacerlo en otro momento, supongo que ahí es cuando van a atacar a Rose. Les puedo decir que en la boda anterior, ella salía herida y… no le iba nada bien.

- ¿ella es la muerte que mencionaste? ¿es ella la que v a morir y causar un caos? – pregunté nerviosa.

- no, es una muerte después.

- ¡NO! – todos miramos a Emmet que fue a donde Rosalie y la abrasó con fuerza - ¡No va a morir, ella no va a morir! No puede suceder, no importa que tengamos que hacer ¿verdad? – nos miró a todos con desesperación esperando que alguno le asegure que no le iba a pasar nada.

- cariño – Rose la acarició la espalda con amor – no importa si algo me pasa, vos vas a poder seguir ¿verdad?

- no va a ser necesario – mi vos era segura y me paré – no me importa si tengo que usar todo mi poder, pero no voy a dejar que algo te pase. El bebe es aún mas poderoso que yo, podemos cuidarte.

- pero acabas de gritar de dolor, tenemos que ir al medico y que descances. No es momento para hacerte la heroína – me retó Edward.

- en realidad eso lo puedo explicar – la vos de Ness era timida – el bebe, tiene una conección muy importante con cada uno en esta familia. Cuando Alice tubo esa vición se sintió mal y el bebe lo captó, es simplemente su forma de pedir que ayuden a Alice para que no sufra.

- Es decir que va a sufrir cuando yo muera ¿no? – preguntó Rose.

- ¡No vas a morir! – gritó Emmet.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les haya gustado, este lo hise mas largo y la verdad no tengo idea de porqué, jaja. Les cuento que tuve que investigar algunas cosas sobre embarazos porque a pesar de que sabía lo vasico no sabía en que momento del embarazo y quise hacerlo bien, la verdad es que tampoco me molestó porque biología es mi materia favorita. Dejen reviews, disfruten.....

Me dí cuenta que soy muy mala para dejar notas abajo, jaja pero siento que lo que quería decirles ya está en la historia, además cuando leo un FF me aburró si escribe mucho la autora y capas tiene que ver con eso. Bueno,

XOXO, CamiMasen


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

La siguiente hora la pasamos sentados en el living considerando distintas maneras de que la visión de Alice no ocurra, yo había asegurado que a pesar de lo que el resto quiera, yo iba a usar los poderes para ayudarla, incluso podía usar los poderes de las Chicas de la noche contra ellas mismas. Al parecer la conversación se centraba en la idea que sabían Zac y Ness de los hechos futuros, los cuales eran muy inciertos con el futuro cambiado, por lo que no entendía nada. A eso de las doce y media obligué a Ness a irse a dormir y Zac fue con ella, era demasiado tarde para que siguieran discutiendo, no entendía como siendo tan chicos discutían esto, aunque si lo pensaba yo tenía más o menos su edad cuando escapé al bosque.

Estaba agotada por lo que suspiré sonoramente y evitando las miradas de los demás cuando me levanté, fui a tomar algo. Busqué un vaso y abrí la heladera, había jugo, leche y yogurt pero no gaseosa y eso era lo que quería… sabía que no era un buen momento para molestar con mis antojos por lo que tomé el jugo y me serví un poco, me lo llevé a la boca pero cuando tragué sentí el gas bajar por mi garganta ¿acaso no había agarrado jugo? Separé un poco el vaso de mi cara para ver su contenido y tenía coca-cola, al parecer el bebe no se queda con las ganas de nada. Ya me imaginaba que cuando sea grande iba a ser un caprichoso insoportable y estaba segura que no lo iba a aguantar mucho, pero haría lo posible por Edward, él lo quería y no podía defraudarlo.

Salí de la cocina y tras despedirme de todos me dirigí a la escalera para irme a dormir, estaba muy agotada, aunque según Rose eso era común en un embarazo. Mi embarazo no era normal en nada ¿pero tenía que serlo en eso? Rodé los ojos pero no fue buena idea, estaba en la mitad de la escalera y eso me mareó, en tan sólo un segundo estaba cayendo por la escalera. Los gritos de mi familia que me vieron no se hicieron esperar y mi corazón aceleró muchísimo pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía el dolor de la escalera contra mi espalda o cabeza, caí sobre el final de la escalera y terminé acostada en el piso sin ningún tipo de dolor. Podía ser por el shock, había escuchado que cuando estás en shock no sentís dolor.

- ¡Peque! – el grito de Emmet fue el que más se escuchó, media mareada aún me senté en el suelo mientras me rodeaban - ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? Tenemos que llevarla al hospital – todos estaba en alarma y no me dejaban hablar a pesar de que trataba de explicarles que estaba bien. Entonces dejé de sentir el suelo y Edward me estaba llevando en brazos al garaje mientras discutía con el resto, no pude aguantar más que me ignoren y empecé a patalear para que me soltara, lo único que logré fue caerme al suelo nuevamente pero no me dolió, en realidad fue como caer en un colchón.

- ¡Edward! – lo retó Jasper por dejarme caer y mi novio le respondió en gritos con Emmet sumándose. Rodé los ojos mientras me sentaba en el suelo como chinito y me cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿qué haces? – Me preguntó Alice sin entender mi posición - ¿te duele el pecho? – giró su cabeza hacia un lado como si de ese modo comprendiera más.

- no, estoy haciendo huelga para que de algún modo me logren escuchar – la única que me escuchó fue ella porque el resto seguía discutiendo sobre si mi caída fue o no la culpa de Edward.

- ¡oh! – comprendió parte de la situación y miró a los hombres discutir mientras Rose miraba desde dentro del auto donde Emmet la había metido a la fuerza - ¡AAAAAAAAH! – su grito fue muy agudo y fuerte que me tuve que tapar los oídos, era imposible que alguien no la escuchara.

- ¿qué pasa Al? – le preguntó Jasper preocupado mientras se le acercaba.

- me gustaría que ustedes tres pares de homoerectus sin evolucionar, muevan sus traseros al living y no digan ni una palabra hasta que estemos ahí – me dio un poco de gracia ver los rostros de los tres hombres sorprendidos, Jasper iba a decir algo pero Alice lo interrumpió – ¡shhh! A dentro, ahora – señaló con el dedo y los tres entraron al mirarme y comprender, que habían metido la pata en algo.

Caminaron como condenados uno atrás del otro mientras Rose salía del auto y los miraba sorprendida y luego a mí con la misma expresión.

- estoy bien, no te preocupes y sobre los chicos…. Bueno, Alice exageró un poco pero en resumen, discutieron tanto que se olvidaron que yo estaba tirada en el piso de brazos cruzados. – era obvio que ella se reiría pero me sorprendió cuando caminó seria a adentro y fue directo a Emmet para golpear su cabeza.

- auch! – se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

- espero que si yo quedo embarazada no seas tan animal de dejarme tirada por una estúpida discusión - le reprochó y él miró a Jasper preocupado pero este reía, se había dado cuenta que estaban mal pero para pasaría pronto.

- chicos – comencé a hablar ya que era la menos indignada – sé que se preocupan por mí, pero para la próxima esperen que les hable o por lo menos mírenme por un segundo. Estoy bien para que lo sepan, no sentí ni la primera caída ni la segunda – miré a Edward que se encogía en el sillón – no sé cómo pero no sentí absolutamente ningún dolor, sólo el mareo anterior.

- lo lamento mucho – comenzó a lamentarse Edward – fui un torpe y si actué como idiota fue porque me preocupé de sobremanera por vos y el bebé. También lamento haberte dejado caer y haberme olvidado de vos y….

- entendimos, tu lista es muuuuy larga – se burló Emmet – en mi caso lo único que me importa ahora es saber la razón por la cual no te dolió, el pasado es el pasado y ya – Alice bufó ante su manera de intentar zafar del reto y Rose rodó los ojos.

- bueno, si les interesa saber yo creo que tengo la respuesta – comenté y todos me miraron sorprendidos – estuve pensando en cómo las cosas cambian todos los días y yo sé mucho más que ustedes, por ejemplo, el bebe usa cada vez más sus poderes – expliqué – los síntomas del embarazo están todos mezclados y sin sentido ya que no ocurren en el momento adecuado del embarazo, y por último, me golpeaba cada vez que iba corriendo a vomitar y no tengo moretones.

- ¿te golpeabas cada vez que corrías a vomitar? – nos sorprendió escuchar la vos de Ness desde la escalera y la miré para regañarla pero se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia donde estábamos todos.

- sí, me golpeaba la pierna y suficientemente fuerte para un moretón pero no le di importancia hasta ahora. ¿Dónde está Zac?

- dormido, es el único que conozco que puede quedarse dormido después del ruido que hicieron – avanzó y fue a sentarse en el piso apoyando su espalda en las piernas de Edward que le acarició el pelo. A Rose, Alice y ella eran las únicas de las cuales no estaría celosa, porque si otra chica se acercara a Edward así, la pulverizaría en un segundo.

- entonces… - recapacitó Jasper - ¿no podes lastimarte? – me enojé de hombros quitándole importancia.

- supongo que no – una idea cruzó mi mente y sin decir más di media vuelta y comencé a caminar a la cocina, cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta escuché el grito de Alice al ver lo que planeaba, me apuré y corrí al cajón, cuando tenía el objeto en la mano estaban todos mirándome desde la puerta.

- Dejó ese cuchillo – me ordenó Alice.

- ¿acaso estás loca? – la vos de Ness se volvió más aguda de lo normal debido al nerviosismo.

- simplemente quiero probar si es verdad que no me puedo lastimar, Jasper lo planteó de una manera muy interesante – acoté y antes de que Edward reaccionara y alejara el cuchillo de mi lo acerqué a mi dedo y lo rosé.

Estaba absolutamente intacta y se lo mostré a los demás, pero como no era suficiente utilicé mas fuerza pero ni siquiera me molestaba, era como pasar una servilleta que ni hace presión. Estaba usando toda mi fuerza y nada, por lo que lo separé de mi dedo y lo dejé en la mesada.

- soy súper – para mi sorpresa no me miraban a mi sino al cuchillo, ¡yo era más interesante que el cuchillo! Lo miré enojada y me quedé estática, en la parte en que me dedo había hecho presión estaba levemente deformado y el filo estropeado – no soy sólo súper, soy la versión femenina de Superman el hombre de acero – susurré asombrada - ¡dispárenme! – mi grito volvió a todos a la realidad y me miraron aterrados.

- ¡LOCA! ¡Estás completamente mal de la chaveta! – Emmet me gritó mientras me cargaba en un hombre suyo como cuando recién nos conocimos y me arrastro a la cocina - no pienso dejarte acercar a una pistola, cuchillo o cualquier elemento peligroso para que pruebes que tan resistente sos, incluso te encerraría en un manicomio si permitieran que te visitara todo el tiempo, las paredes acolchadas son ideales para vos – hablaba sólo mientras que lo único que yo podía ver era su trasero.

- estás un poco rellenito – interrumpí su monologo – tu trasero era más firme antes, ahora está un poco mas… redondito de lo normal – en un segundo estaba en el piso.

- ¡no estoy gordo! Sólo que el estrés me hace comer más y no tengo tiempo de hacer ejercicios por cuidarte a vos, ir a trabajar y cuidar a Rose – se quejó.

- espero que no sea ese el orden de importancia – la diversión de Rose llegó desde su espalda.

- no, claro que no – con tan sólo un beso la tenía a sus pies.

- ¡TENGO UN ANTOJO! – Grité y apareció Edward a mi lado a los pocos segundos seguido por Ness – yo también quiero un beso – hice puchero y mi novio se me acercó y me besó.

- qué asco – nos separamos riéndonos por como Ness hacía que vomitaba - ¿acaso no pueden besarse en privado? Por si no lo saben soy menor de edad aún y puedo sufrir traumas al igual que el bebe.

- son las dos de la mañana ¿es que nadie duerme acá? – Zac estaba parado en el principio de la escalera con el pelo despeinado y los ojos entrecerrados del sueño mientras nos miraba – agradecería que se duerman o por lo menos no griten porque tienen antojos – me miró con reproche y yo me sonrojé.

- es verdad, todos a dormir. Las ojeras no le quedan bien a nadie – tras el comentario de Alice todos fuimos a dormir.

Faltaban tres días para el casamiento y estaba probándome por decimoctava ves mi vestido de novia, luego de muchísimos, muchísimos intentos, había logrado que no me ponga un corsé especial para mi embarazo por lo que mi vestido era casi exactamente igual al de Marilyn Monroe a diferencia de que yo tenía panza de embarazada (ahora sí estaba tensa y un poco crecida) y ella lucía como una diva. Luego de la tira ajustada bajo el busto caía la tela blanca marcando mi panza y caía hasta las rodillas.

- debo admitir que se te ve hermoso – me alabó Ness – gracias al embarazo tenés mucho mas busto ahora – me sonrojé muchísimo por su comentario pero era verdad, con el escote se notaban mis muy crecidas tetas.

- gracias, pero ¿me lo puedo sacar? – cuando Alice aceptó me ayudaron a sacármelo, comencé a caminar a la puerta pero una mano tomó la mía y frenó mi recorrido.

- terminaste con el vestido, ahora tenemos que hacer la última prueba de maquillaje y peinado – en ese momento no había nadie que odie como a Rose.

Tres horas, ¡Tres horas! Tardaron en la prueba de maquillaje y peinado, por suerte podía estar sentada por lo que estaba cómoda y me distraje hablando con Ness de las últimas noticias. Nadie sabía de la boda además de los que vivían en la casa, por lo que sabíamos que no iban a atarnos en ese momento, decidimos que dejaríamos de esperar e iríamos después de la boda a "visitarlas" para terminar con este miedo constante de una vez por todas. Era obvio que no las mataríamos, no éramos así, pero haríamos algo para que sea definitiva la tranquilidad de su parte.

Sobre mi embarazo era muy extraño, porque además de que ya tenía una pequeña panza marcada, también esta semana había tenido ciertos problemas con las plantas, cada vez que pasaba a menos de dos metros de distancia de una, esta empezaba a crecer como loca. La primera vez que sucedió me asusté mucho porque estaba en el patio y el pasto, las flores, la enredadera y un árbol crecieron lo que crecen en tres meses por lo que no veía nada, con la ayuda de Rose que "controló" la cortadora de césped, pude encontrar la salida mientras todo seguía creciendo. Ahora no podía salir al patio o acercarme demasiado a las ventanas.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les haya gustado. Les cuento que a partir de ahora voy a subir un cap o dos como mucho por semana porque la escuela es complicada, :P pero voy a tratar de hacerlos mas largos de lo común.

Tambien les quiero contar un dialogo que me gustó y saqué de la peli "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", es muy divertida y verdadera...

" - ¿estoy loca? - preguntó Alicia a su padre.

- si - le respondió. Su hija se pudo muy triste pero el padre no se inmutó y agragó - pero los mejores lo están"

No sé si es exactamente así pero me pareció muy tierna y verdadera ya que las mejores personas estan locas, opinen si quieren sobre esta o sobre el cap, espero reviews....

XOXO, CamiMasen


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Estaba en mi pieza tirada en la cama mirando la tele que fue instalada para mi (antes sólo había una abajo pero cuando me negué a subir y bajar escaleras seguido subieron la tele), con Emmet a mi lado, cuando siento dolor de estomago fuerte y me encogí en el lugar.

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Emmet.

- oh si, simplemente me encanta fingir que me muero del dolor – el sarcasmo no sonó muy bien porque mi vos sonaba estrangulada y lo más probable es que tenía la cara colorada.

- ok, entendí – se paró y caminó a la puerta, la abrió y antes de irse hizo el honor de gritar… - ¡EDWARD! – cada vez que me pasaba algo con el embarazo lo llamaban a los gritos para que venga y no me gustaba porque parecía un perrito faldero, yo quería que si venía a ver como estaba que lo haga porque quiere no porque el bebe lo pide. Con mucho esfuerzo caminé al baño y serré la puerta, no pensaba dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Marie? – preguntó del otro lado de la puerta.

- vete – estaba sentada en el piso del baño mirando la puerta con el seño fruncido, el dolor había sido pasajero como muchas otras veces.

- ¿qué pasa amor? – preguntó dulcemente.

- ¡me pasa que me duele el estomago! – Le grité enojada – ¡sólo por eso viniste, si estoy bien no pasas tiempo conmigo! ¡Andate! – no me respondió nada por dos segundos y sabía que era porque no se esperaba mis gritos, pero cuando pensó en que decir habló.

- ¿porqué no abrís la puerta para que hablemos mejor?

- ¡no! – mi grito fue lo más parecido a un grito de una nena de cinco años que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Sin que pudiera hacer nada, la traba de la puerta se corrió y a los pocos segundos estaba viendo a mi prometido - ¡es injusto que uses los poderes! ¡Yo también puedo usarlos si quiero! – en un segundo un rollo de papel le pegó en la cabeza. Rodó los ojos y suspiró exhausto.

- deja de comportarte como una nena chiquita y sal de ahí – me ofreció la mano pero yo no la tomé y seguí quieta de brazos cruzados - ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?

- ¡ya te lo dije! – bufe molesta y me paré como pude – ¡idiota! – Pasé a su lado en la puerta y me tiré en la cama para llorar – si te cansaste de mi andate, no te necesito – probablemente no entendió demasiado de lo que dije porque el llanto no se lo permitía.

- No me cansaste amor, es sólo que paso todo el día con vos, no entiendo porqué decís que no lo hago - seguí con la cabeza hundida en la almohada mientras me acariciaba la espalda - ¿tenés ganas de que hagamos algo juntos? ¿Qué tal si salimos a dar un paseo? – me preguntó.

- no puedo salir de la casa, todavía enloquecen las plantas cerca de mí – había dejado de llorar pero no lo miraba.

- entonces hacemos que los chicos se vayan y nos quedamos solos acá. Estoy seguro que no van a quejarse, a Emmet y Jasper les asustan tus cambios de humor – ante su comentario me reí y lo abrasé feliz.

- ¡gracias! Voy a avisarle a Alice que tienen que irse hoy, tengo que asegurarme también de que cuiden a Zac y Ness – me paré y de un salto corrí por el pasillo.

La cabeza de Emmet se asomó por una puerta tratando de saber si mi ataque hormonas había terminado, lo miré molesta y un jarrón voló hacia él, pero lo pulverizó antes de que llegue a su cara.

- algún día voy a lograr que te pegue – murmuré y escuché un "yo también te quiero" de su parte mientras bajaba la escalera donde me encontré a Ness y Zac mirando la computadora portátil. Les comenté de todo y aceptaron felices de salir, al parecer a todos los hombres les daba miedo mis cambios de humor y Ness se burló mucho de su hermano.

Ya estaba vestida con un vestido strapples azul muy corto, estaba maquillada y me había recogido el pelo una coleta alta mientras dejaba mi flequillo suelto. Estaba irradiando felicidad cuando sentí algo en el estomago, era eso que sentís cuando algo anda mal, no eran nervios por la cita de hoy, era algo más. Bajé rápido las escaleras y traté de encontrar a alguien, quien sea.

- Jazz – lo llamé en un susurró, al ver mi cara de miedo y que tenía una mano en el estomago se apuró a estar a mi lado – algo malo va a pasar, no sé qué pero algo va a pasar. Busca a Alice, tiene que fijarse si ve algo – me miró confundido pero corrió a buscar a Alice, aún asustada fui hasta la ventana para ver hacia fuera.

La noche era hermosa, la luna llena iluminaba el parque delantero donde había algunos árboles y una persona escondida tras un árbol…. ¡una persona escondida tras un árbol! El aire se escapó de mis pulmones y corrí a la cocina donde escuché que estaban Zac y Ness, tenía que protegerlos. En cuanto los vi los tomé de las muñecas y los arrastré a las escaleras sin escuchar sus preguntas, les indiqué que le digan a Edward que baje y que luego se escondan arriba. Ambos protestaron por mis órdenes pero los comencé a empujar y por el modo en que les hablé no les di posibilidad de quejarse. Me giré y miré la puerta esperando que alguien apareciera, sabía que algo andaba afuera, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, sabía que hoy iba a ser el ataque, el problema era…. ¡Rose! En cuanto Edward bajó las escaleras le expliqué en pocas palabras lo que sucedía y le dije que busque a Emmet, tenía que cuidar a Rose.

- ni lo sueñes, no me pienso alejar de vos – miró a la puerta esperando lo mismo que yo mientras me tomaba por mí, ahora más ancha, cintura.

- no es momento de hacerte el héroe, sé cuidarme sola y el bebe no va a dejar que me lastimen. Sabes que voy a estar bien, anda y avisale a Rose y Emmet, ella puede morir esta noche y no podemos permitirlo – me miró dudando pero luego aceptó, se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio que Jasper y Alice bajaban las escaleras corriendo.

- no veo absolutamente nada, no entiendo ¿qué va a suceder? – se notaba Alice estaba frustrada por no poder saber qué pasaba.

- alguien está ahí afuera vigilando la casa, lo acabo de ver y no sé si es uno o más, también siento que… algo malo va a pasar – no sabía cómo explicar el hecho de que una sensación en mi estomago me decía eso – creo que hoy es el día que lastimarán a Rose y tenemos que impedirlo, Edward fue por Emmet y Rose y yo ya obligué a Ness y Zac que se escondan – terminé de contar y Alice serró los ojos para negar luego.

- no se van a esconder, ellos tienen buenos poderes y piensan usarlos en la batalla – sentía que humo me salía por las orejas.

- ¡son sólo niños! Aún no tienen 18, ¡no pueden salir! – me quejé.

- ya lo hicimos – la vos de Ness me sobresaltó – son más de uno y planean atacar ahora y no son todas mujeres como decían ustedes, hay varios hombres – eso me sobresaltó, no eran las CN pero no pude decir mucho porque aparecieron Emmet y Rose con Edward.

- Cuídense bien y por favor que nadie salga lastimado, tienen poderes que no conocemos por lo que estamos en desventaja. Emmet no los desintegres completamente, eso te quita fuerza, sólo un pie o algo así para que no puedan moverse; Alice, sabes cómo pelear pero no los podes ver a ellos por lo que si se te va de las manos avísame – ella miró a Jasper con reproche pero él ni le dio importancia – Edward, no te preocupes por los muebles, hace todo lo que puedas. Chicos – eso último fue para Zac y Ness – a pesar de tener grandes poderes no tienen como hacerles daño…

- sabemos cómo luchar – se quejó Zac – nos enseñaron desde que tengo memoria, tuvimos el mejor profesor de guerra que haya existido – su vos fue firme y no dejaba que dudes de él.

- está bien, por último… - me miró pero no dijo nada porque un estruendo sacudió la casa y varias ventanas se rompieron - ¡no abuces de tus poderes que podes dañarte a ti misma! – me gritó sobre el ruido que había para luego mirar hacia las aperturas, en este momento no era buena idea tener tantas ventanas en la casa.

Sentí la mano de Edward tomar la mía y que Zac y Ness hacían lo mismo, me sentía mal por dejar que peleen, ni siquiera podían votar y ya estaban en una pelea a muerte ¡no era justo! Otro estruendo sacudió la casa y se me encogió el estomago, esto no estaba bien, no estaba bien. Para mi sorpresa la primera persona que apareció fue al atravesar la pared y en vez de piel tenía metal recubriéndolo, sabía que Edward no podría hacerle mucho y Jasper tampoco, pero Emmet ya estaba en eso. Noté que en su pie izquierdo comenzaron a pulverizarse los dedos lentamente ya que debía costarle un material tan duro, el hombre de hojalata se enojó y corrió hacia nosotros sin deber quien le hacía daño, pero entonces un pequeño objeto voló y en cuanto lo tocó se electrocutó. Miré sorprendida a Edward que miraba a Rose de manera cómplice, sabía que eso no lo detendría pero Emmet estaba trabajando en él, mientras el resto miraba como por la puerta principal entraban unas cinco personas, todas estaban vestidas con ropas negras y guantes rojos mientras nos miraban amenazantes. Eran tres mujeres y dos hombres sin contar al de hojalata que estaba electrocutado en el suelo, el que parecía ser el jefe hablaron.

- buenos noches, al parecer no les agradó nuestra visita – su vos era profunda e infundía miedo de por sí, para mi sorpresa miró al de hojalata con una sonrisa en el rostro – siempre dije que era inútil, no tiene mucho cerebro. Pero volviendo a lo importante, no queremos hacerle daño, simplemente venimos a llevarnos a la chica y listo.

- no se llevarán a nadie – refutó Jasper perdiendo la paciencia, porque a pesar de que no sabíamos de quien hablaba no nos importaba, nadie iría con él.

- lamento contradecirte, pero tenemos que llevárnosla, es sólo por un tiempo y luego se las devolvemos sana y salva - todos lo miraron sin saber que quería decir con eso pero en cuanto sus ojos me miraron por una fracción de segundos lo entendí.

- maldito puerco, no voy a ir con ustedes para darles a mi hijo – un gruñido salió de Edward que apretó mi mano más fuerte.

- lamento que las cosas tengan que ser por las malas – levantó su mano y estaba a punto de dar la orden para que comience cuando una vos lo frenó.

- alto, no tenés que hacer esto – Ness dio un paso adelante tomada de la mano de Zac – no sabes las cosas malas que sucederás si empiezas esta guerra. Sé como sos Aro, y no vas a querer ese futuro – el aludido se sorprendió.

- ¿cómo es que tu, niñita, sabes mi nombre? – sus ojos curiosos miraron a Ness.

- sé mucho de ustedes y sé que si empezas esta pelea no la van a ganar – esta vez habló Zac.

No dijo ni una sola palabra y movió su mano para empezar la pelea. Todos nos tensamos cuando las cuatro personas atrás suyo dieron un paso adelante, sabía que el de mayor poder estaba siempre a la derecha del jefe para defenderlo, por lo que lo miré y me concentré en su poder, sea cual sea. Antes de que pudiera utilizarlo ya había objetos volando por el aire mientras algunos objetos trataban de electrocutarlos y a un hombre se le empezó a prender fuego la ropa, pero nosotros tampoco estábamos muy bien, a Alice una mujer le tiraba rayos que quemaban todo lo que tocaban, pero ella se movía de un lugar a otro sin problema previendo los ataques aunque sabía que en algún momento se iba a cansar, Emmet peleaba con el de hojalata que ahora estaba tuerto, Rose estaba tratando de pelear contra ella misma o eso parecía porque su contrincante acababa de tomar su forma y había un hombre raro que le escupía una baba verde a Edward mientras él se cubría con objetos. Los gemelos observaban todo sin mover un pelo, al parecer analizaban la situación, pero yo me separé de Edward y caminé hacia delante.

- soy demasiado fuerte para vos, no podrás hacerme nada – le advertí.

- ya lo veremos – entonces un grito me hizo voltear y vi que uno de ellos cayó carbonizado (el que no había llegado a usar sus poderes gracias a Jasper) pero también lo hizo una de las Rose pero no sabía cuál.

- me cansé – me dije a mi misma – Zac, Ness – los llamé y me miraron – ayuden a Alice – ellos asintieron mientras desaparecían, entonces miré al tipo raro que escupía un moco verde a Edward y me concentré, en un segundo el rayo que lanzaba la tipa contra Alice salió de mi mano y le dio dejándolo desmayado sin un brazo. Miré a Alice esperando que los gemelos hagan algo cuando lo vi, ella disparó un rayo que iba a pegarle a Alice pero ella desapareció y en su lugar apareció la que lo había disparado, cayendo al suelo, confundida miré que Zac y Ness que sonreían con al lado Alice. El hojalata no tenía una pierna ni un ojo y a pesar de que Emmet estaba muy golpeado había ganado, sólo quedaba Rose pero no sabía cuál era la real, y Aro que miraba toda la escena enojado por su derrota.

- Alex, termina con ella es hora de irnos – todos miramos sorprendidos a las dos Rose, Emmet frenaba a Jasper para que no dañe a ninguna por si le hacía algo a la real, No había nada que pudiéramos hacer y ahora estaban las dos muy lastimadas una frente a la otra a punto de dar el golpe final.

* * *

¿qúé les pareció? les dejo en suspenso, todos mirando a las dos Rose para ver cual muere y si es la verdadera... CHAN CHAN CHAN jajaja

me maré un poco con los nuevos personajes para crearlos pero espero que mi trabajo haya servido para que mas o menos los entiendan. Dejen reeviews please y sigan acompañandome.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	13. Chapter 13

Volví!

hola a todos, sé que desaparecí por un buen tiempo dejando esto a la mitad y realmente lo lamento, pero tuve problemas personales y ahora estoy mejor y aprovechando mi último año de colegio. Espero que les guste como va la historia y prometo suvir historias lo mas seguido que pueda.

obviamente los personajes le pertenecen a SM.

* * *

Todos miramos la escena sin saber qué hacer y sufriendo por la impotencia, cuando una de las Rose quedó parada a los pies de la otra que estaba en el suelo. Entonces las luces parpadearon y yo reaccioné, pensando en la única solución.

- ¡rose! Ilumínate y deja a la otra en la oscuridad ¡hazlo! - todos me miraron sorprendidos pero yo simplemente miré como la que estaba parada quedaba a oscuras mientras que la otra era iluminada y sin dudarlo la tiré al aire a la que estaba a oscuras. Golpeó contra un espejo y su forma cambió, mostrando a una chica de pelo castaño con un mechón rojo.

Todos reaccionaron para atacarla y ayudar a Rose, cuando sin que pudiéramos hacer nada desapareció. Todos los que habían ingresado desaparecieron, incluido Aro, el cual había nombrado Ness. Me quedé estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar, qué hacer….

- ¡NOOO! - miré sorprendida como Emmet se arrodillaba al costado de Rose - ¡ROSE! - gritó y sentí que algo se partía dentro mío. Vanessa y Zac se acercaron corriendo y tomados de la mano cada uno tocó a uno de los dos y en un parpadeo desaparecieron, supongo que rumbo a un hospital, pero no pude preguntar porque un dolor punzante me atravesó el estomago y la columna vertebral y si Edward no hubiese corrido a sostenerme me hubiese caído al suelo.

- ¡Marie! ¿Te lastimaron? - preguntó nervioso y Jasper y Alice también se acercaron.

- n...no - logré decir mientras intentaba tomar aire.

- debe ser el bebe, por Rosalie. Pero eso no significa que murió ¿cierto? - preguntó con vos temblorosa y todos deseamos que tenga razón.

El dolor acababa de disminuir a pesar de no haber desaparecido completamente, cuando Zac y Vanessa aparecieron. Jasper se paró de un salto y fue hacia ellos.

- está estable - avisó Zac e instantáneamente sentí que podía volver a respirar - tuvo muchos golpes pero uno especialmente fuerte en el cuello la dejó en coma. No saben cuando despertará o si despertará…

- pero ustedes saben ¿cierto? - pregunté - saben si despertará o no - expliqué y Ness asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, sin decir la respuesta pero todos la supimos sin que sea necesario. La sóla idea de pensar que Rose no despertaría nunca… no, no podía pensar en eso.

- muy bien, entonces es momento de que empiecen a contar todo lo que saben, para evitar cometer otro error. Empesando por el hecho de quienes son - habló Alice con vos tensas.

- ya les dijimos - respondió Zac

- no todo, sé quiénes son sus padres - explicó y ambos chicos la miraron con sorpresa - necesito explicaciones, ahora - ambos suspiraron y se miraron entre ellos.

- está bien, les diremos todo pero primero creo que Emmet necesita a Marie y Jasper quiere ver a Rose - asentí y Edward me rodeó mis hombros para ayudarme a levantarme ya que estaba bastante débil, no sabía si por el estrés, el haber usado mis poderes o por todo el dolor que soporté y aún tenía. Entre todos nos levantamos y fuimos al auto, ya que Zac y Ness no podían llevar más personas porque estaban agotados y a mí me daba lástima exigirles demasiado siendo tan chicos.

En el auto manejaba Jasper y Alice iba de copiloto mientras que atrás estábamos Edward, Zac, con Ness encima, y yo. El viaje fue en silencio y todo lo que se escuchaba era uno que otro suspiro de dolor que se me escapaba a mí y los sollozos de Ness. Tardamos quince minutos en llegar. Al bajar Jasper corrió a encontrar a su hermana mientras Edward y Zac me ayudaban a llegar donde Emmet mientras que Ness y Alice nos seguían. No pude contener mas las lagrimas cuando lo vi sentado en el suelo llorando como nunca en mi vida lo había visto. Me esforcé para llega a él y me senté en el piso, abrasándolo con fuerza y escondió su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo intentaba consolarlo.

- no despertará - murmuró con dificultad - no despertará jamás - repitió - me lo confirmaron.

- no… no sabes eso. El futuro cambió, pudimos cambiarlo una vez, podemos hacerlo nuevamente - había dejado de llorar, pero no quitó la cabeza de mi hombro - nunca hay que perder las esperanzas.

- gracias - me dijo alejándose un poco y apoyando su cabeza en la pared esta vez y miró a Alice y Edward sentados frente a nosotros. Ness y Zac estaban a mi lado.

- además recuerda que tengo un súper bebe, quizá pueda ayudarla ¿no? - pregunté y en el mismo instante Alice, Zac y Ness se removieron incómodos pero sólo Alice respondió.

- Marie… no creo que el bebé pueda hacer eso - comentó y yo sólo no pensaba rendirme.

- entonces estudiaré medicina y buscaré el modo de salvarla con mis poderes. No es lo mismo una cirugía si podes hacer que la sangre no salga ¿no?

- puede ser - comentó Zac - sólo… prométanme que no se obsesionaran con eso. Hay cosas que simplemente son imposible y por mucho que no nos guste tenemos que aceptarlo ¿si? - preguntó pero en lugar de mirarme a mi miró a Emmet - Emmet, prométeme que no te obsesionaras, puede ser peligroso que lo hagas - le advirtió y él levantó la mirada.

- ¿peligroso? ¿Qué me importa que sea peligroso si ya la perdí? ¡No va a despertar si no hago algo! ¡YA LA PERDÍ SI NO HAGO ALGO! - gritó y yo me limité a tomar su brazo para que se calmara.

- está bien, pero no te olvides que aún puedes perder más cosas. Aún tienes una familia que puedes perder si no te concentras en ella - esta vez habló Ness y yo la miré preocupada.

- muy bien, comiencen - estábamos todos sentados en el cuarto de al lado al de Rose, todos juntos mirando a Zac y Ness que estaban tomados de la mano frente a nosotros.

- realmente, no creo que sea buena idea decirles esto - argumentó Zac - puede traer graves consecuencias en el futuro. Puede crear una gran paradoja temporal - explicó.

- ustedes dijeron que el futuro es desastre. No creo que si nos dicen puede pasar algo peor que eso - argumentó Emmet y Zac asintió.

- lo primero que tienen que saber es que la muerte que tenemos que evitar es la de Marie - explicó Zac y yo me quedé estática, sintiendo las miradas de todos en mi - pero en cierto modo, también estamos seguros que no importa que hagamos, ella va a vivir por unos meses más. Como ya vieron, los "malos", - armó comillas en el cielo, al parecer, le daba gracia que ellos se creen tan malos. Posiblemente porque sabía que cosas peores que ellos iban a pasar - ellos quieren a sus… su bebe y van a esperar hasta que nazcan para matarla.

- entonces tenemos que evitar eso - aseguró Edward y yo no me moví, esto simplemente iba mas allá de todo. No era la primera vez que alguien decía que yo estaba en peligro y yo pensaba del mismo modo que antes… si alguien iba a morir, iba a ser yo.

- de eso no hay duda - habló Alice - pero primero quiero que me contesten algo ¿por qué no tengo visiones? Desde hace unos días que sucede y no sé porqué y ahora que lo pienso… ustedes tienen que saberlo - los acusó mirando a Zac y Ness y ambos se encogieron en su lugar.

- no te enojes pero… estarás "ciega" hasta que termine esta guerra. Uno de ellos tiene la habilidad de bloquearte y mientras ese esté vivo, no vas a poder ver nada - explicó Ness.

- me enojaría el hecho de ser una simple mortal, si no tuviera que concentrarme en obligarlos a hablar - argumentó - es hora de que le digan a todos quienes son - ambos chicos comenzaron a negar con la cabeza.

- podemos decirles cualquier otra cosa, menos eso - explicó Ness - sería un desastre con la constante temporal sin mencionar las secuelas que dejaría en… bueno, ya sabes en quienes - le explicó y Alice simplemente frunció el seño - por favor Alice, no nos obligues a decirlo - rogó.

- ella no puede hacerlo - le dijo Zac y parecía temeroso mientras lo decía, como si en cualquier momento alguien le fuera a refutar - no la Alice de este tiempo.

- es verdad, pero puedo decirlo yo - aseguró - ellos son...

- ¡NO! - ambos chicos se pararon y los gritos comenzaron. Alice discutía a los gritos con los dos chicos mientras Jasper gritaba más para cerrarles la boca, cuando yo me cansé y todos los que estaban discutiendo fueron mojados.

- yo sé quiénes son - aproveché a decir los dos segundos que habían cerrado la boca y eso logró que todos me miraran sorprendidos - no sé exactamente como, pero supongo que tampoco era tan difícil. A fin de cuentas, son muy chicos para saber mentir bien ¡se les escaparon bastantes detalles! - les expliqué.

- entonces ¿quiénes son? - preguntó Jasper.

- mis hijos - todos se tensaron - o como los conocen ustedes, mi bebe revoltoso - y miré mi estomago para acariciarlo, a pesar de que apenas tenía un poco de pansa. En ese momento fue cuando realmente lo comprendí, ya tenía mis sospechas pero ahora… sabía que realmente era así y sentí un amor profundo por mi bebe, que no había sentido en los tres meses de embarazo que tenía, aunque tampoco contaban los tres porque no lo sabía desde el principio.

- después dicen que las madres no son intuitivas - argumentó Alice y antes de que alguien pudiera responderle Edward soltó mi mano y salió del cuarto. Emmet aprovechando la situación se disculpó y salió para ir con Rose, con Jasper siguiéndolo, quedando sólo Alice, los mellizos y yo. Les di un beso en la magilla a cada uno de los chicos y me fui a buscar a Edward.

Caminé por los pasillos en busca de Edward, pero a pesar de todo lo que caminaba no lo encontraba, y me encontraba terriblemente cansada aún, cuando miré por la ventana y vi que llovía. No lo dudé y salí al pequeño patio del hospital. Desde que lo conocía, cuando Edward estaba mal le gustaba sentarse afuera en la lluvia y sentir que ella la separaba del resto del mundo y los problemas que el mundo llevaba. Recorrí con la mirada el lugar y lo vi, sentado en el suelo haciendo que las gotas de agua no caigan en la dirección correcta. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, sintiendo instantáneamente que las lluvia dejaba de mojarme.

- gracias, pero no es necesario - le aseguré. Él ni me miró cuando me respondió.

- podrías enfermarte - me aseguró y yo suspiré - ¿hace cuanto? - me preguntó y supe al instante a que se refería.

- no estoy segura. Desde que los vi sentí que los conocía, pero recién ahora, creo que lo terminé de entender - le expliqué y asintió. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

- entonces yo los cuidaré solo - no era una pregunta - a los dos - volvió a confirmar.

- técnicamente, no. Creo que más bien, Jasper y Alice ayudan, según entendí - le dije. Había notado con ellos tres eran con los que tenían lazos más fuertes a pesar de que, supuestamente, no debían conocerlos. - pero sí, yo voy a morir y supongo que Emmet estará demasiado concentrado en Rose como para ayudarte - apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro - los chicos son muy buenos, no hiciste un mal trabajo - lo escuché suspirar y me apoyé en su hombro, viendo como él jugaba con las gotas de lluvia y las hacía moverse de forma extraña en el aire.

Fui despertando a medida que las ideas llegaban a mí, y lo último que recordaba era el estar con Edward en el hospital mirando la lluvia y ahora estaba… ¿Dónde estaba? Miré a mí alrededor y el pánico me fue llegando cuando no reconocí la habitación y no había nadie cerca, lo cual Edward no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Muchas ideas fueron llenando mi mente, desde que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño, hasta que el tal Aro me había secuestrado. Histérica me bajé de la cama y agarrándome de las paredes comencé a avanzar hacia la puerta, intentando mantenerme en pie a pesar del mareo. Abrí la puerta de golpe y tan sólo había dado dos pasos cuando me choqué con alguien que me tomó por los hombros y grité.

- ¡Marie! Tranquila, soy yo - dejé de gritar para mirar el rostro de Edward y entonces me aferré a su camisa, aún temblando - shhh, todo está bien - me aseguró acariciando mi espalda.

- yo... lo siento - me disculé con mi cabeza aún escondida - sólo que no reconocí la habitación y no te ví y yo… yo no sabía donde estaba - respondí.

- estamos en un hotel cerca del hospital. La casa está destruida y de todos modos no podíamos irnos muy lejos de Rose, Emmet no nos lo permitiría - asentí contra su hombro - ya pasó, prometo no volver a dejarte - me aseguró y en respuesta yo me apreté mas contra él - ahora vamos, tenemos que juntarnos con el resto, los chicos van a contarnos como es su tiempo.

Caminamos en silencio por un pasillo del hotel y nos frenamos en la puerta de otra habitación. Edward tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundos la abrió Jasper que nos dejó pasar y nos siguió. La habitación era pequeña y consistía en una pequeña cama que había sido corrida para dejar un espacio más grande en el centro, donde estaban sentados Alice y los mellizos.

- a Emmet se lo iré a decir yo después - explicó Jasper. Asentí y me senté en el suelo, a un lado de Ness, a la cual le tomé la mano.

Los chicos suspiraron y comenzaron a contar su historia.

Ellos vivían en una época de guerra continua. Luego de mi muerte, al parecer las personas nos habían descubierto y habían comenzado una casería, en la cual las personas con poderes eran el blanco. Las personas iban a hacerse análisis y si no tenían el gen especial que teníamos las personas con poderes, se marcaban con una marca en el brazo, quedando expuesto el resto. Desde ese momento Edward con los mellizos, Alice y Jasper se ocultaron en un lugar abandonado, mientras que Emmet encontró un lugar clandestino que cuide a Rose mientras que él buscaba un modo de recuperarla. Con el tiempo Edward pasaba más tiempo cuidando de la seguridad que pasando tiempo con los mellizos, por lo que prácticamente habían sido criados por Jasper y Alice. El mundo estaba en guerra y la situación se parecía cada vez más a la dictadura nazi.

Todos quedamos impresionados al escuchar la historia y yo sólo me limité a esperar, había apagado mi cerebro, simplemente era demasiado fuerte para mi escuchar todo eso. Desde ese momento todos pasaban cada segundo planeando como evitar el futuro, incluso habían anotado cada hecho que Alice veía o que los mellizos recordaban, para no saltear ningún detalle.

Ya estaba de ocho meses y mi estomago estaba enorme. Los síntomas de mi embarazo estaban peores de lo esperado, teniendo en cuenta que tenía dos bebes adentro con poderes. Por suerte, habíamos conseguido un departamento a una cuadra del hospital donde nos quedamos todos amontonados, incluso alguno tenía que dormir en un sillón, pero estábamos bien. Todo era extraño, porque incluso cuando yo llamé para avisar que no iría mas a trabajar, no parecía real, era como si fuera un seño ¿de qué otro modo podía explicar que mi vida haya dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en tan poco tiempo?

- ¡AAAAH! - mi grito se escuchó en todo el departamento y en menos de un segundo estaba rodeada por todos que me miraban preocupados, pero yo sólo me limité a levantar una mano para que esperaran mientras que con la otra sostenía mi estomago abultado. Al minuto pude volver a respirar hondo y mirarlos, mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que se me habían escapado por el dolor - ya estoy bien, fue sólo mis costillas - expliqué. Jasper y Alice asintieron y se fueron, dejándonos a Edward y los mellizos. Desde hacía una semana sentía estos dolores cada tanto, era como si mis huesos estuvieran siendo quebrados pero luego simplemente desaparecía y no tenía ninguna marca.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con un brazo mientras me acarició las costillas, en un intento de borrar el dolor que acababa de sentir.

- lo sentimos - miré sorprendida a Ness - realmente no lo hacemos a propósito y daría lo que fuera por qué no sufras - se disculpó y vi que Zac le apretaba con fuerza la mano mientras evitaba mi mirada con culpa.

- no, no… chicos, no es su culpa - les aseguré.

- sí lo es - me contradijo Zac con voz dura - del mismo modo que es nuestra culpa el desastre que va a ser la tierra y no intentes decir que no porque sé que es una mentira ¡sería mucho mejor si no hubiésemos nacido! - gritó y sentí a Edward tensarse.

- vengan - les pedí golpeando mi el costado de mi cama en el cual no estaba Edward. A los pocos segundos Ness estaba senada ahí con Zac a su lado - no importa que pase, si logramos evitar todo o no, o si yo muero o no - Edward bufó en desacuerdo pero lo ignoré - jamás me arrepentiría de ustedes y les aseguro que Edward tampoco, a pesar de que esté gruñón ahora - sonreí a Ness y ella me devolvió la sonrisa para luego mirarlo a Edward - simplemente está preocupado por todos - contesté.

- serás un gran padre - todos nos giramos sorprendidos a ver a Zac - serás extremadamente gruñón y depresivo, pero bueno. Cuidaras bien a Ness y eso es lo que importa.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio en los que simplemente se miraron, pero toda magia fue interrumpida por un estruendo en el living del pequeño apartamento y de un salto Edward y Zac corrieron a la puerta a ver qué pasaba. Ness me miró sin saber si ir o no.

- ve, quiero que estés con Zac - ella asintió y salió, dejándome sola. Esperé unos segundos pero no pude más y me comencé a levantar de la cama, caminando despacio hacia donde provino el ruido. No tarde demasiado porque no era muy grande el lugar, pero al llegar vi a todos sobre los planos que estaban haciendo, y una silla media quemada en una esquina.

- ¿qué pasó? - pregunté caminando hacia ellos con una mano en mi espalda para intentar mitigar el dolor que sentía por el peso. Desde el embarazo me sentía muy inútil ya que casi no podía ni moverme.

- ¡Marie! - gritaron todos a la vez mirándome sorprendidos y en menos de un segundo Jasper y Edward me tenían de un brazo cada uno mientras Zac liberaba el sillón para que me siente - deberías estar acostada - se quejó Edward. No dije nada hasta que se alejaron de mí.

- muy bien, ya basta. Quiero que me digan que sucedió para que Jasper haya prendido fuego la silla y que dejen de tratarme como si fuera invalida ¡simplemente estoy embarazada! - me quejé.

- bien - habló Alice cuando vio que todos los hombres ya iban a discutirme - tuve una visión en la cual te vi encerrada en un cuarto oscuro, lo que significa que te atraparan y pronto. Esa es la razón por la cual los nervios de Jasper se dispararon y ahora tenemos una silla menos - hizo una mueca de disgusto - Edward, acerca el sillón a la mesa así ve los planos - pidió y en un segundo estaba pegada a la mesa - ahora, la idea es no esperar a que vengan por vos e ir por ellos.

- nosotros tenemos una idea de más o menos por donde están - siguió Zac - por lo que el ataque será pronto, pero primero buscaremos a algunos para que nos ayuden - explicó.

- obviamente no creemos que lo mejor sea pedirle a las chicas de la noche - habló Jasper - pero creemos que si en el futuro tenemos que vivir como leprosos, lo mejor sería por lo menos decírselos y ver qué opinan - yo sólo asentía mientras intentaba organizarme. Sabía que lo tenían planeado desde hace tiempo y esta visión les había dado el valor de arrancar con el plan.

- además, hay un grupo mas una hora de acá - explicó Alice - los vi con mis visiones y vamos a ir a pedirles ayuda - iba procesando todo y la idea que se me estaba formando no me gustaba nada.

- ¿Cuándo será el ataque? - pregunté a nadie en especial. Simplemente miraba mi estomago abultado, al cual le había tomado cariño con el tiempo y ya no me sentía de la misma forma que al comienzo del embarazo.

- bueno… - dijo Edward - será pronto

- ¿qué tan pronto? - sabía que estaba intentando evitar responderme.

- tres días - respondió en un suspiro - o lo que tardemos en contactar a estos grupos. Mientras antes mejor. No podemos arriesgarnos a que ellos nos ataquen - explicó. Yo sentía que no podía moverme, era como si viera sus labios moverse, pero no escuchaba que mas decía, sólo seguía escuchando la voz de Edward en mi cabeza repitiendo "tres días" ¿eso significaba que sólo tenía tres días para despedirme de ellos? ¿Qué pasaba si alguno no volvía? Lo único que me permitió volver a la realidad en ese momento fue un golpe en mi estomago. Mi mano automáticamente lo rodeó y mi cabeza bajó. Cuando levanté la mirada, estaba decidida y Alice lo vio.

- ¡no! Estás completamente loca, no no no - se quejó y su dedo me señalaba a modo de reproche.

- ya lo decidí y viste que no pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión - mi vos era un susurro pero parecía que le había gritado. Se paró de la silla y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto.

- es un suicidio ¿acaso olvidaste que estás de ocho meses de embarazo? ¿O que hacemos todo esto para que no mueras? No ayuda para nada que lo hagas antes - siguió quejándose pero ahora eran un montón de blasfemias para ella misma.

- ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Jasper preocupado de ver a Alice tan alterada.

- nada importante, simplemente decidí algo que no le gusta - expliqué y al instante me arrepentí. Parecía que Alice iba a sufrir un ataque nervioso.

- ¡¿nada importante? ¡La suicida va a ir a la batalla! - en un segundo las miradas de todos estaban en mi mientras yo mantenía mi cabeza en alto, no pensaba arrepentirme de mi decisión, si iba a morir, que sea luchando por los que quiero y no escondiéndome mientras el resto muere. Jasper comenzó a decirme de todo mientras los mellizos discutían entre ellos, pero nada de eso me afectó, nada me hizo flaquear, salvo una mirada… su mirada. Edward me miró herido, suplicante, preocupado e impotente y sin decir nada mas salió del cuarto hacia nuestra habitación.

- no podrás luchar si ni siquiera puedes pararte - me aseguró Zac con enojo ignorando los gritos de Alice y Jasper entre ellos.

- puedo moverme, pero ustedes no me dejan - contesté - además estaré bien, estoy protegida hasta el parto - le recordé y el bufó.

- no pueden lastimarte pero pueden capturarte. Si te escondes quizá no te encuentren - me explicó.

- lamento que no les guste mi decisión - y me levanté con dificultad, dirigiéndome a mi habitación en busca de Edward.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y tardé unos segundos en ver ya que la habitación estaba a oscuras. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo de una esquina de la pieza, completamente oculta en la oscuridad y no hubiese sabido que era el si no escuchaba como algo golpeaba continuamente su puño contra el suelo. Me acerqué a él y me quedé parada de frente mirándolo atentamente esperando que me mirase, pero cuando pasaron dos minutos y no lo hizo suspiré y caminé hacia la cama.

- ven - le pedí pero él no se movió - por favor, realmente no puedo sentarme en el suelo con esta panza - pedí y como supuse se levantó pero se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda. Suspiré y me acerqué a él, lo suficiente para poder acariciar su hombro. Me dolió que se alejara al sentir mi taco, pero no podía reprochárselo - ¿sabes algo? La embarazada sentimental soy yo - intenté liberar la tensión, pero obviamente fue inútil, además de que comprendí que sería un monologo - te amo, muchísimo, y sé que vos también, por lo que te pido que lo pienses a la inversa. ¿Qué pasaría si tú estuvieras herido y no pudieras luchar? Si tuvieras que esperar aquí mientras yo arriesgo mi vida ¿lo harías? - esperé y esta vez sí dijo algo.

- no lo haría, pero sólo arriesgaría una vida, la mía, no tres. No arriesgaría a mis dos hijos - él sabía que eso era un golpe bajo - no arriesgaría el futuro de todos por no tener que sentir nervios por un rato. Aguantaría por el resto - entonces me miró por primera vez desde que había entrado al cuarto - aguanta por mí - me pidió y sentí que todo se me rompía por dentro al verlo así.

Me acerqué dudando por si me rechazaba, pero él se aceró y me abrazó. Escondí mi cabeza en su hombro y no lloré, pero dejé que su olor me llenara, que sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que yo hablé.

- por favor - le rogué en un susurró sin despegar mi cabeza de su hombro - no me hagas hacerlo, no me obligues a quedarme - sentí que él me abrasaba con más fuerza, reconfortándome, y no me respondió, porque yo ya sabía la respuesta. Iba a quedarme.

* * *

¿qué les pareció?

espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, necesito su apoyo para seguir escribiendo!

nos seguimos leyendo.

XOXO

CamiMasen


	14. Chapter 14

los personajes le pertecen a SM.

* * *

Vi como Jasper y Alice se iban, en busca de los que ella había visto en sus visiones, y como Zac y Ness se iban para probar suerte con las Chicas de la Noche, aprovechando que no los conocían. Edward y yo nos quedamos solos ya que Emmet dormía en el hospital desde hace unos días. Estaba recostada en la cama mirando el techo mientras Edward acariciaba mi estomago, dibujando círculos.

- Alice llamó hoy - me avisó. Yo no me moví - dice que ellos encontraron a cinco y los convencieron, vienen para acá - seguía sin moverme y él siguió hablando. Sabía que era un tema delicado - además, habló con Zac. Las CN accedieron y estarán acá mañana. La lucha será en cuando llegue Alice y planeemos todo.

- está bien - acepté - ¿qué hago yo mientras ustedes estén luchando? - dejó de acariciarme el estomago y tomó mi cara, girándola para que lo mire a los ojos.

- te amo - murmuró.

- ¿qué haré? - insistí. Suspiró resignado.

- te quedarás en el hospital con Rose. Creemos que es un lugar lo suficientemente poblado para que no te ataquen - explicó - pero cualquier problema me llamas y Zac y Ness aparecer ahí - asentí y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla.

- te amo - le respondí y escondí mi cabeza en su hombro. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado para mi creer que podría llegar a perderlo. Sabía que mañana llegaría Zac y Ness y al otro día Alice, para que ese mismo día comience la guerra.

- no tenés que preocuparte, estaremos bien y podremos vivir felices - me aseguró y juntó nuestros labios en un beso suave y poco demandante, simplemente para disfrutar el tacto del otro.

Se podía sentir el ambiente tenso en el aire, avisándonos de que algo malo pasaría. Miré a mí alrededor y comprendí que ya nada era como yo creía, yo había estado viviendo un juego de niñas, donde éramos una gran familia feliz con un par de poderes que nos hacían especiales, pero ahora podía ver de manera tan segura que ya nada era como creía y que una guerra se avecinaba. Todos estaban moviéndose de un lado al otro en el pequeño cuarto, preparando los últimos detalles y asegurándose que nada se les hubiese pasado y yo sólo podía recordar ese video que había visto en donde las personas saqueaban los supermercados justo antes de que una guerra comenzara. No era el hecho del movimiento lo que me recordó ese video, sino la desesperación en las personas, la misma desesperación que tenía mi familia, el miedo a perder a un ser querido.

Hoy había llegado Alice y el grupo estaba lleno, éramos en total 20, las cinco chicas de la noche, tres chicas más que conocían ellas, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Zac, Ness y unos cinco más que había logrado contactar Alice. Ni Rose ni yo entrabamos en ese número ya que no participaríamos en la batalla. Las tres mujeres que eran "conocidas" de las chicas de la noche las habíamos conocido ayer, una de ellas podía crear hondas de sonido lo suficientemente altas para perforarte un oído o romper vidrios, otra era algo así como un camaleón ya que se "camuflaba" para poder ser invisible y la otra, para mi disgusto, tenía súper velocidad, era una chica rápida en todos los sentidos, porque en menos de cinco minutos ya se le estaba insinuando a Edward, Emmet y Jasper. Por suerte Zac quedó afuera porque era más chicos porque sino probablemente también hubiese sido parte de la cacería. Hoy habíamos conocido a los cinco extraños, un "escudo" ya que creaba paredes invisibles de la nada, logrando que los objetos o personas no pasaran, otro convertía su piel en metal, algo extrañamente fascinante de ver en persona, otro escupía algo así como un asido, que cuando lo mostró consiguió que yo corriera hacia el baño a vomitar, y los últimos tenían un poder que para ser honesta, no había logrado entender al completo. Era algo así como que entre los dos conseguían meterse en las mentes de las personas y hacerla olvidar todo, pero me había perdido en la explicación científica.

Mi mente volvió a la realidad cuando sentí un dolor en el estomago. Me doblé inconscientemente sobre él y lo acaricié para calmar a mis pequeños.

- ¿todo bien? - levanté la cabeza y frente a mí, para mi sorpresa, estaba la chica que creaba las ondas sonoras altas. No recordaba su nombre.

- sí, sólo un poco de molestias - le respondí para ser cortes. Ya había hablado con Edward durante la noche y habías aceptado que debíamos tener un buen trato con ellas si no queríamos problemas antes de la batalla, sin importar cuán mal nos hicieran sentir.

- debe sentirse mal tener que quedarse quieta en lugar de ir a la batalla por culpa de un revolcón sin haberse cuidado - sentí una nueva punzada en el estomago pero la ignoré, apretando los puños con fuerza para que por error no la desintegrara.

- te agradecería que no hablaras así de mis hijos - logré decir entre dientes. En menos de un segundo tenía a Edward a mi lado preocupado, probablemente, por la expresión en mi rostro.

- ¿hay algún problema? - preguntó al llegar y rodear mis hombros con su brazo.

- no, tan sólo le pregunté algo y al parecer me expresé mal ya que la ofendí - comentó de lo más tranquila la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello colorado con delicadeza - mejor voy hacia allá así te calmas, no estar calmada podría hacerle mal a los bebes y no queremos que pase eso ¿no? Después de todo es por eso que estamos acá - se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando, dejándome ver su pelo contrastar con la ropa negra que se había puesto para la batalla. La misma ropa que llevaban todos aquellos que fueran a luchar hoy a la noche.

- la odio - le murmuré en el oído a Edward cuando me abrasó para tranquilizarme.

- lo sé - lo escuché reír suavemente, al parecer mi enojo tenía algo de cómico - sólo es hasta esta noche y no las veremos más si todo sale bien - me alejé un poco para verle a la cara.

- todo saldrá bien - le aseguré, intentando no sólo convencerlo a él sino a mi misma - tiene que salir bien.

Había pasado una hora y el momento había llegado. Ya todos estaban en la vereda esperando para partir, pero antes Edward y Emmet me llevarían donde Rose y luego irían a la locación donde descubrieron que estaba Aro y su grupo. Llegamos al hospital y en silencio caminamos a la habitación de Rose, yo miraba a mis costados viendo a las personas tristes por tener familiares enfermos o felices por haber agrandado la familia y podía presentir que algo malo le iba a pasar a mi familia. Vi la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie al fondo del pasillo y un nuevo dolor me atravesó el estomago, había estado así desde hacia una hora y había supuesto que era por el estrés, pero cuando sentí un liquido por mis piernas todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

- ¿está todo bien? - Emmet y Edward me miraban preocupados al detenerme en medio del pasillo.

- Edward, tenemos un problema. Creo que va a tener que esperar un poco el ataque - le dije y Edward negó con la cabeza.

- sé que tenés miedo pero tenemos que hacerlo ahora por lo que te pido que no la hagas mas difícil y que te que…

- ¡Edward! - chillé mirándolo con los ojos llorosos mientras con una mano me abrasaba el estomago - rompí fuente, los bebes van a nacer ahora - tanto Edward como Emmet se tensaron, ambos completamente en shock sin saber qué hacer, honestamente yo tampoco sabía qué hacer. Mi respiración se estaba agitando y mis piernas me fallaban cuando el miedo me recorrió el cuerpo - chicos, tengo miedo - al parecer, ahora si sabían qué hacer. Mientras Emmet fue en busca de una enfermera, Edward pasó su brazo por mi espalda para sostener la mayor parte de mi peso mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, pero un miedo irracional me recorría el cuerpo, era como si no pudiera escuchar sus voces.

Esto no se suponía que pasase, se suponía que los bebes nacerían después de la batalla final, Ness y Zac nos habían dicho eso, no podían nacer ahora, porque eso significaba que no todo saldría como esperábamos y yo no podría soportar que sea otro el que muera. Si moría Alice… Emmet… Edward… ese último nombre fue todo lo que necesité para perder toda la fuerza que me quedaba y mis roblillas se doblaron, pero por suerte Edward me sostuvo completamente y Emmet llegó a los dos segundos con una silla de ruedas y una enfermera.

Me pusieron en la silla y mientras me llevaban a una habitación yo sabía que me estaban hablando, pero simplemente no podía escucharlos. De lo único que era consciente era de las contracciones, que eran bastante seguidas y dolorosas. Entonces, en algún momento de mi letargo, noté que a mi alrededor estaba pasando algo, algo más que mi parto adelantado e intenté reaccionar, no por mí, sino por Edward y los bebes, tenía que estar consciente para que nacieran. Me di cuenta que me habían puesto en una cama sin que yo lo notara y ahora en la habitación estaba Edward discutiendo con un medico mientras Emmet estaba sentado a mi lado acariciando mi rostro con delicadeza con la intención de que le prestara atención, por lo que me giré hacia él, preocupada por la discusión acalorada de mi marido.

- ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está discutiendo Edward? ¿Está todo bien con los bebes? - si algo estaba mal y por eso iban a nacer ahora yo simplemente enloquecería, yo no podría soportarlo.

- no, no es eso. ¡Edward! - lo llamó mirándolo. Cuando este se volteó y notó que yo lo miraba se relajó notoriamente y avanzó hasta mi lado para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y darme un suave beso en los labios.

- me asustaste, estabas en estado de shock y si no reaccionabas iban a hacerte una cesárea para que los bebes no sufrieran ningún daño - me tensé pero él simplemente volvió a besarme suavemente en los labios antes de girarse a la enfermera - ya está todo en orden. Avísele al médico - la enfermera asintió y salió del cuarto.

- yo voy a avisarle al resto, supongo que esto hace que repensemos los planes. Hoy a la noche no haremos nada y en cuanto se pueda nos juntamos todos acá así vos escuchas - me explicó - y retocamos el plan. Suerte - se acercó a mí y luego de darme un beso en la mejilla y acariciar suavemente mí estomago salió.

Entonces me giré a Edward para decirle algo pero no llegué a pronunciar una palabra cuando una contracción me llegó y solté un grito de dolor. Cuando estaba en shock el dolor era fuerte pero no llegaba de tal manera como ahora, era como si me estuviesen partiendo en dos. Edward me apretó la mano para darme fuerza.

- esto no puede ser lo que todas las mujeres sufren, tus hijos me están matando - logré decir entre jadeos una vez que la contracción terminó.

- lo lamento, pero todas las mujeres sufren mucho. La diferencia es que no pudimos ponerte anestesia al estar en shock - me explicó. No estoy muy segura que fue lo que intenté decir, pero todo lo que salió de mi boca fue un gruñido justo antes de que la lampara en la mesa de luz se desintegrara.

- estúpida lámpara - murmuré bajo mi aliento.

- tienes que relajarte, el médico va a venir y no podes usar los poderes cuando esté presente.

- ¡AAAAAH! - otra contracción había llegado y yo me retorcía del dolor cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombres de unos cuarenta y pico apareció junto con la enfermera. No lo dejé decir nada y ya había empezado a gritarle - ¡quiero mi epidural! ¡AHORA! - el médico no me respondió y fue a revisarme, para levantarse con una expresión de disculpa.

- es muy tarde, ya estas dilatada. Es hora de que pujes.

Había pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida desde que supe que tenía poderes, había sufrido mucho dolor en distintas ocasiones gracias a las luchas y a Emmet, para ser sincera, pero juro que esto no era lo más doloroso que me hubiese pasado. Mientras pujaba no pude evitar soltar un "ESTO ES TU CULPA EDWARD, NO VAS A VOLVER A TOCARME EN TU MISERABLE VIDA" que hizo a la enfermera sonreír y a Edward intentar tranquilizarme con mas anhelo. Luego de una última pujada escuché el llanto de mi bebé; Zac había nacido, dándome la fuerza necesaria para lograr que Ness naciera después. Mis bebes eran hermosos y podía sentir como se me hinchaba el pecho de amor, como si no hubiera espacio suficiente por cuanto los quería.

Media hora después del parto me volvieron a traer a Zac y Ness ya limpios y cambiados, compartiendo una cunita a pedido mío, ya que había aprendido que ellos dos juntos estaban mejor que separados. Edward estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción y para su vergüenza había visto como una lágrima le recorría la mejilla mientras los veía dormir desde su lugar junto a mí en la cama.

- ¿podemos pasar? - la cabeza de Emmet estaba asomada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, marcando sus hoyuelos. Yo asentí y en silencio entró junto con Alice y Jasper, todos sonriendo como tontos al ver a los bebes. Los únicos que tenían expresiones serias eran Zac y Ness que entraron últimos y se quedaron en el fondo del cuarto sin decir nada hasta que todos se hubieran tranquilizado un poco.

- hay que hablar, la situación actual es muy complicada - Todos miramos a Zac y automáticamente sus rostros se pusieron serios - Alice tuvo esa visión de Marie en la cual la habían secuestrado estando embarazada, y eso obviamente no va a pasar, pero no significa que no la vayan a raptar.

- en realidad… - comenzó Alice pero Jasper la interrumpió.

- ¿por qué lo harían? Quieren a los bebes, no a ella - protestó.

- chicos… - intentó nuevamente.

- quizá la usan de señuelo, la madre por los hijos o algo así - intentó Emmet.

- eso no pasará, no se llevarán ni a Marie ni a mis hijos - Edward no estaba considerándolo como opción.

- ¡chicos! - todos miramos a Alice - en realidad Edward, de eso es lo que quería a hablarles. Todavía la veo a Marie secuestrada y embarazada - todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que yo hablé.

- si me vuelves a dejar embarazada te mato - le avisé a Edward y Emmet rió a pesar de la tensión en el aire.

- no es tan lejano el futuro, más bien creo entender cuál es la situación - comentó Alice y Jasper asentía a su lado.

- sí, algo así como un engaño ¿verdad? - le preguntó y ella asintió.

- ¿de qué hablan? Dos sandias acaban de pasar por mi y estoy cansada ¿no pueden decirlo en lugar de darse de misteriosos? - me miraron y me sonrieron.

- tenemos un plan y mi visión lo respalda. Ahora que Marie no está embarazada, no está en malas condiciones para pelear si se recupera pronto del parto, y Aro no tiene como haberse enterado del parto, si usamos un buen disfraz de embarazada…

- ¡NO! - Edward estaba de pie con los puños apretados a sus costados y podía sentir mi cama temblar levemente por la energía que desprendía Edward - no la usarán de sebo.

- no es sebo, es una emboscada desde adentro. Tenemos a la chica que se hace invisible que la puede acompañar de respaldo y nosotros entraríamos al instante una vez que ella nos asegure la situación. Estaríamos consiguiendo unas buenas probabilidades de ganar - explicó Jasper esta vez.

- ¡NO! ¡NO LA VOY A ARRIESGAR A PROPOSITO! - no pude llegar a callarlo y para cuando terminó el llanto de dos bebes se escuchaba en la habitación.

- suficiente por ahora, chicos ¿podrían ir al pasillo hasta que los bebes se vuelvan a calmar? - todos asintieron dejándonos a los dos solos con los bebes. Yo tomé a Zac y Edward a Ness, intentando calmarlos luego de tantos gritos a su alrededor. Yo mecía a Zac con delicadeza y podía sentirlo calmarse de a poco mientras que Ness seguía gritando.

- Edward - murmuré.

- no puedo, simplemente no puedo dejarte ir Marie - lo miré sonriendo levemente.

- no iba a pedírtelo, iba a decirte que me des a Ness, estoy segura que si la pongo junto a Zac que ya se calmó, se tranquilizará - él asintió y me dejó a Ness en el brazo que no tenía ocupado y yo simplemente los acerqué mientras los mecía con delicadeza y se podía notar que estaba funcionando.

- vas a ser una gran madre - miré a Edward y lo vi su seño fruncido de la preocupación.

- gracias, realmente espero que tengas razón. Pero de todas formas el futuro ya cambió, eso es seguro ¿y si eso significa que no moriré? ¿Qué podré verlos crecer? - le comenté mirando a los dos hermosos bebes en mis brazos que a pesar de no haberse dormido estaban calmados, escuchando nuestra conversación.

- no me puedo arriesgar, el que mueras sigue siendo una posibilidad, e intento de que no haya ninguna - me quedé en silencio unos segundos, meditando.

- te endiento, yo pienso lo mismo en cuanto a vos. Si te pasara algo me pondría muy mal y el sólo hecho de pensar que vos irías a pelear sin mi me hizo daño. Cuando acepté que fueras porque sabía que era lo mejor, fue muy difícil para mí, seguramente igual de difícil que Alice y Jasper en cuanto al otro y sin mencionar a Emmet que ya no sabemos si podrá recuperar a Rose. Todos ellos sufren por sus parejas, peleando porque en un futuro esté todo mejor para aquellos que aman - mi vos en ningún momento subió de decibeles, no quería alterar a los bebes, pero sabía que Edward estaba entendiendo lo que decía.

- no me hagas esto, no es lo mismo. Vos estarás sola con ellos. No intentes hacerme sentir culpable.

- no intento nada, simplemente te cuento los hechos. Si vos crees que está bien y que tu decisión no tiene ni un poco de egoísmo, yo te apoyo al cien por ciento y hablaré con Alice para que busque otra idea.

- Marie… - me rogó comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- ten, sostenlo - Edward se acercó y tomó esta vez a Zac, continuando con su paseo por el cuarto, pero esta vez con él en brazos. No dijimos nada por diez minutos, simplemente sosteniéndolos, hasta que Edward bufó y se acercó a mí a besarme.

- lo hiciste a propósito ¿cierto?

- ¿de qué hablas? - me hice la inocente.

- Me diste a Zac. No podrás usarlo a él de arma de manipulación todo el tiempo - yo le sonreí y volví a besarlo.

- es hora de llamar a los chicos y comenzar a hacer los arreglos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

- entonces ¿lo aceptas? - Jasper le preguntó a Edward una vez que plantearon bien paso por paso como sería el nuevo plan, y éste se limitó a asentir - ¿te convenció Marie?

- en parte, y en parte fue Zac - aceptó más bien como derrotado.

- ¿yo? - preguntó el mencionado - ¿ahora que hice? Si ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto - se defendió, demostrando su lado adolescente, algo que no hacía a menudo. Todos sonreímos.

- no hiciste nada malo - le dijo acercándosele y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo - sólo que tu madre te usó para ablandarme. A tu vos bebe, para ser más específicos.

- es extraño, para ser honestos. Realmente no me veo ahí - confesó.

- pues porque eras feo. Yo si me reconozco y soy igual de hermosa que antes - todos sonreímos ante el comentario de Ness.

- volviendo a lo serio, el ataque será mañana ¿cierto? - pregunté y todos asintieron - y los bebes los dejaremos a cargo del hospital, en la guardería, pero por seguridad les cambiaremos el apellido al mío, sólo por las dudas de si alguien viene a buscarlos, no los reconozca. ¿Me faltó algo?

- nada.

- entonces está listo, mañana a las ocho empieza la batalla final.

* * *

¡está por comenzar!

espero que les haya gustado el cap y por favor dejen reviews, o se olvide que quizá es un segundo para ustedes pero para mi sigifica un montón.

Por otro lado quería agradecerles a todos los que pusiero mi historia e sus favoritos ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :)

siga leyedo.

XOXO,

CamiMasen


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes le eprtenecen a SM**_

_**¡preparence para el final! **_

_**Este es el último capitulo por lo que realmente espero que les guste y me dejen reviews porque me encantaría saber que opinan de mi historia ahora que la acabé. **_

_**¡disfruten!**_

* * *

Cuando alguien te hace una broma y te asusta, la adrenalina de tu cuerpo se dispara y tu corazón se acelera, haciendo que involuntariamente, por unos segundos, todos tus sentidos se alteren y se agudicen, hasta que comprendes que no hay ningún peligro y te tranquilizas. Ahora tenía miedo y las mismas reacciones de mi cuerpo, pero la diferencia era que esta vez no era un miedo irracional y momentáneo por una reacción involuntaria de mi cuerpo a un factor externo, sino que esta vez era miedo ante un peligro real, el peligro de que alguien a quien quería muriese.

Por seguridad de que el plan no fallase, no le dijimos a nadie de que ya habían nacido Zac y Ness, sino que me puse una "Panza falsa" que Alice había conseguido y les explicamos que había sido una complicación pero que ahora estaba todo nuevamente en marcha. Varios mostraron un poco de reticencia en mi adición a la batalla, pero cuando vieron que no planeaba rendirme solo aceptaron y buscaron los modos de protegerme debido a mi debilidad por el "embarazo". Esa misma tarde dejaría que me capturen y al anochecer el resto iría por mi e Ivonne, la chica camaleón.

- listo, la idea es que parezca que caminas sola para comprar algo y ellos te capturen. No te harán daño porque te necesitan sana por los bebes ¿está bien? Cualquier problema e Ivonne nos avisa para que nos apresuremos - le asentí a Edward que acomodaba mi ropa por tercera vez antes de que saliera del cuarto para encontrarme con Ivonne e irme. Realmente estaba asustada y mis manos ya temblaban del miedo y el subidón de adrenalina que tenía. Edward me miró unos segundos y lo notó - estará todo bien, vos querías esto ¿cierto?

- sí, claro que sí, no me arrepiento de mi elección. Pero - tomé aire, llenando completamente mis pulmones para largarlo lentamente - hace menos de 24 horas que di a luz y si no fuera porque tengo poderes aún estaría muy débil, por lo que es normal que me sienta vacía - él me miró y comprendió lo que decía, pero yo igualmente seguí, necesitaba desahogarme de algún modo para tener mi mente fresca para la batalla - extraño a Zac y Ness, no puedo estar alejada de ellos tanto tiempo. ¿Y si les pasa algo? Alguien debe quedarse con ellos, Ness y Zac serían más útiles cuidando de ellos mismos en el hospital que en la batalla, todo sería inútil si algo les pasa a los bebes y si - Edward me frenó rodeándome con sus brazos y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, quedando en un abrazo un poco incomodo por mi pansa falsa pero aún así reconfortante.

- yo también tengo mucho miedo por ello, pero para ser honestos, son los que menos riesgo corren de todos ¿si? Yo estaré con ellos hasta que tenga que ir por vos y luego los vamos a buscar juntos.

- los extraño - murmuré en un sollozo contra su hombro.

- lo sé amor, lo sé.

Unos segundos más tarde me limpié las lagrimas y tras prepararme fui donde Ivonne, caminando de la manera patosa en que lo hacía cuando estaba embarazada para que no hubiese sospechas. Nos despedimos de todos y me paré frente a la puerta de salida sintiendo mi pulso en los oídos. Me giré y vi como Ivonne comenzaba a desaparecer de mi lado mientras me dirigía una media sonrisa para reconfortarme, mi momento había llegado y tenía que lograr que todo saliese bien para poder tener una vida feliz junto a Edward y mis hijos. Abrí la puerta y entrecerrando un poco los ojos por la luz del sol avancé hasta la vereda, miré a los costados como me habían dicho los chicos que hiciese, para que pareciera que estaba escondiéndome de algo y caminé hacia mi derecha, sintiendo a Ivonne cerca de mí. Era como si cada sombra fuese una amenaza, como si el simple cantar de un pájaro me hiciera temblar, y por primera vez mi mente perseguida tuvo la razón. Cuando llegué a la esquina sentí que alguien me tomaba mis brazos y los ponía en mi espalda, inmovilizándome. El hombre que me sostenía me murmuró en el oído con su voz ronca.

- no se te ocurra gritar para que vengan tus amiguitos porque las cosas se van a poner feas. Simplemente… caminemos - e incluso sin mirarlo pude sentir su sonrisa maliciosa en su vos, como si esta fuera su actividad mas divertida. Secuestrar mujeres embarazadas.

Me obligó a caminar varias cuadras y girando en varias direcciones y sabía que trataba de marearme, cosa que no funcionó ya que yo ya sabía a dónde estábamos yendo. En una esquina me subió a un auto negro donde una mujer nos esperaba y me vendaron los ojos, para llevarme a otro lugar.

"Así no corremos riesgos de que puedas decirle a tus amiguitos donde estamos" había dicho la mujer una vez que dejé de ver y el auto arrancó, y sólo pude desear que tuviéramos la dirección correcta para que los chicos pudieran encontrarme.

Luego de diez minutos me bajaron del auto y me llevaron a una habitación donde me sacaron la venda de los ojos y tras una advertencia de que no hiciese nada raro, me dejaron sola. Sé que debería haberme fijado en las cuatro paredes de cemento sin ninguna ventana o la gotera en una esquina que le daba al lugar un toque aún más escalofriante, pero a mí sólo me preocupó una cosa en ese momento.

- ¿Ivonne? - susurré intentando que ella me escuche pero no los que estaban afuera. No estaba segura si ella había podido seguirme y me daba mucho miedo estar sola. Nadie me respondió - ¿Ivonne? - volvía a preguntar en susurros y para mi alivio esta vez sí tuve una respuesta. En mi oído alguien me susurró que hiciera silencio. Bien, eso significaba que por lo menos estaba ahí conmigo y no dejaría que nada malo me pase ¿cierto?

La puerta hizo un ruido y alguien entró, alguien que ya había visto antes.

- Aro - murmuré y el hombre sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

- que alegría que me recuerdes - avanzó unos pasos y yo retrocedí hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared. No dudaría en usar mis poderes si era necesario, pero prefería que las cosas estén en calma hasta que Edward, Emmet, Jasper y el resto estuviesen aquí - es un placer verte nuevamente, y debo decir que cada día te vez más hermosa - me negué a decir algo o hacer algo, como una mueca de asco - ¿sabes por qué estas acá, cierto?

- porque sos un monstruo y queres robarme a mis hijos - las palabras salían entre mis dientes apretados mientras abrazaba mi estomago falso en un simple reflejo para aferrarme a mis hijos que ahora estaban lejos de mí.

- oh no, nada de eso, por dios, eso sería terrible - lo miré sin comprender. ¿Acaso ahora había cambiado de planes? - lo que yo quiero y siempre quise es ser padre, pero no se me dio esa oportunidad, por lo que ahora quiero… adoptar - lo miré espantada. ¿Es que él acaso quería decir lo que yo creía? - vos podrás tener otra oportunidad de un hijo en otro momento, no te robaré a tus bebes cada vez que tengas uno - lo miré y comprendí mi error, había dicho "hijos" y para él sólo tenía uno - pero por ahora, quiero tu bebe para criarlo como si fuera mío. Pero no te preocupes, lo cuidaré y le enseñaré todo lo necesario, como por ejemplo, la superioridad de nosotros por sobre la de los simples humanos inservibles.

- jamás le pondrás un dedo a alguien en mi familia, lo juro - y él sonrió.

- Eres tan dulce cuando crees que puedes hacerme daño - y sin decir más se volvió a ir.

- todo saldrá bien - me susurró Ivonne al ver cómo me sentaba en el suelo y cerraba los ojos.

Honestamente, jamás creí estar en una situación así, y no lo digo por la guerra, o mi panza falsa, o incluso estar raptada para evitar un futuro que mis hijos recién nacidos me dijeron; lo que no creía era el hecho de haber arriesgado tanto de mi por otras personas. Antes de los Cullen, yo siempre había pensado que nunca nadie se preocuparía por mi por lo que yo sola tendría que hacerme cargo de mi misma, siendo yo contra el mundo, y ahora… ahora estaba esperando en un cuarto oscuro porque alguien me vaya a rescatar, confiándoles a otro no sólo mi vida, sino algo más importante, mis hijos.

Las horas pasaron y las lágrimas me caían por el rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo, estaba hecha una bola de nervios sin ningún control aparente, cuando lo oí. Un golpe a la distancia, luego otro, seguido de un chillido como de una alarma, cuando alguien gritó "nos atacan" y supe que la caballería había venido por mí. Gritos por un lado, golpes por otro y yo supe que era hora de actuar cuando escuché que uno de los gritos provenía de Emmet. Sin dudarlo utilicé mis poderes para abrir la puerta, pero nada pasó.

- no puedo abrir la puerta - le dije a Ivonne sin creerlo.

- ¿cómo que no puedes? Es tan sólo una puerta - protestó. Lo volví a intentar y nada pasó. Entonces me enojé y dirigí toda mi ira a otro lado, no a la puerta, sino la pared - por dios - murmuró Ivonne al ver el hueco en la pared.

Sin pensarlo mucho pasamos por ahí y seguimos el ruido de la batalla, encontrándonos con algo que sabía, jamás olvidaría. Había mucha gente luchando, pero no había bandos claros como las películas, era un montón de gente golpeando a cualquiera que tuviera cerca y yo sabía que si esto seguía así, no iba a haber un ganador o perdedor, sino que iban a suceder muchas muertes. Busqué a Edward con la vista y lo encontré luchando contra un hombre que estaba cubierto con lo que al parecer, eran escamas, las cuales parecían hacerlo más resistente a los golpes que Edward le proporcionaba con objetos. Sin dudarlo le prendí fuego un pié y cuando empezó a gritar Edward le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con una madera que había por ahí y el hombre cayó al suelo desmayado.

- ¡Marie! - murmuró aliviado cuando me vio correr hacia él. Me rodeó con los brazos pero no duró mucho, ya que un sonido nos hizo voltearnos a los dos. Un sonido que detuvo toda la batalla, un sonido que logró que nadie siguiera peleando.

El llanto de un bebe.

- ¡ZAC! - grité yo mientras trataba de avanzar hacia ellos pero Edward me sostuvo para detenerme - ¡SUELTAME! ¡ZAC! - volví a gritar desesperada intentando llegar a mi hijo.

- ¡Marie! - me gritaba Edward en el oído - detente, pueden hacerle algo si nos acercamos.

- muy inteligente Edward - murmuró Aro, el cual tenía a Zac en brazos. Me quedé en el lugar pero no pude evitar mirar a Zac y Ness que estaban parados mirando de Aro a mí. Cuando capté los ojos de Zac me tranquilicé un poco, lo suficiente para pensar y supe que tenía que hacer. Mientras mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, Aro seguía hablando.

- estoy muy decepcionado de que me hayan mentido así, fingir que el pequeño retoño no había nacido… simplemente triste. Por suerte yo lo descubrí hace un rato y pude ir a buscarlo - miré a Ness y ella me vio y comprendió lo que le pedía con la mirada. Tenía que hacerlo. Vi que le decía algo a Zac en el oído.

- Edward - le susurré en el oído - suéltame y cuando grite, cúbrete - el no entendía pero soltó su agarre de mi cintura.

- recupéralo - me rogó en el oído y yo asentí. Sabía que ninguno de los dos podría vivir sin él, y debía agradecer que no sabían que tenía dos hijos, porque sino Ness estaría también con ese hombre.

- ahora lamento tener que irme - siguió Aro, el cual seguía con su muy largo y estúpido discurso.

- en realidad, no puedo dejar que hagas eso - hablé yo dando un paso hacia él.

- esperaba que dijeras eso - murmuró sonriendo.

- yo también - miré a Ness y en un segundo mis dos hijos desaparecieron. Y volvieron a aparecer enfrente de Aro para sacarle a Zac de los brazos y volver a irse, probablemente al hospital para tener a Ness y ponerse los cuatro a salvo si Ness había entendido todo.

- ¡cúbranse! - chille. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero lo hicieron, tanto mi familia como los enemigos, pero no Aro, él estaba muy concentrado en su enojo por mí que no vio venir la onda de energía que desprendí. Era como ver un campo de fuerza salir de mí y expandirse hacia él, desintegrando cada objeto en su camino, mesas, lámparas, e incluso parte del suelo. Mis sentimientos habían hecho una especie de explosión y ahora lo estaba dejando salir. Todos aquellos que estaban en nuestra contra se elevaron en el aire y se juntaron, pero entonces noté que no lo estaba controlando, sino que el poder me controlaba a mí.

- ¡Edward! - chillé por ayuda, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, todos los que estaban en el aire, incluidos Aro, comenzaron a desintegrarse mientras sus gritos resonaban. Mis músculos estaban completamente tensos y era inútil la fuerza que Edward y Emmet intentaban ejercer en mí, simplemente no podía frenarlo.

- ¡Edward, va a morir! - escuché el grito de Alice y supe que se refería a mí, este descontrol de mi cuerpo me iba a matar en muy poco.

Entonces, cuando las personas desaparecieron completamente y el techo comenzaba a caerse sobre todos los que estaban ahí, un cuerpo se puso frente a mí y gritó por el dolor de cómo comenzaba a desintegrarlo.

Nunca sería capaz de superar esa visión, de ver como la piel de Edward se desasía en sus manos y su cara de dolor mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, rogándome que me detuviera…

Y fue ahí cuando sentí que podía moverme, y fue ahí cuando todo se volvió negro y me respiración se cortó.

- ssshhh - le rogué a la bebe en mis brazos - todo estará bien, veras que pronto mama se despierta y me ayudará a cuidarte. Todo será más fácil con ella - le murmuré mientras la mecía de un lado al otro, pero la bebe no se calmaba. Tanto ella como Zac no paraban de llorar desde hace una semana, cuando Marie cayó al suelo sin respirar, era como si su conexión con ellos fuera demasiado fuerte.

Luego de la batalla habíamos llevado a Marie al hospital, para que mientras la revisaban y comenzaban a ponerle tubos, una persona apareciera frente a nosotros. Rosalie había aparecido por un pasillo con mis dos hijos en brazos y lagrimas en sus mejillas, para simplemente decir "se fueron". Una vez que logramos que Emmet se tranquilizara y dejara respirar a Rosalie, ella nos explicó que había sucedido.

Al parecer despertó en un momento, como si una fuerte energía la sacudiera, y se encontró con Zac y Ness frente a ella sosteniendo a los dos bebes. Le habían dejado a los dos bebes en brazos y se habían despedido, diciendo que tenían que irse, que el futuro había cambiado y ya no podían quedarse más tiempo. De ese modo, esa noche perdí a mis dos hijos que venían del futuro, recuperé a mi cuñada y Marie quedó en coma. No había muerto, pero nada nos asegurara que eso no sucediera mas tarde.

"el futuro cambió" ¿eso era por Rosalie? ¿O Marie despertaría? ¿Ya no habría la guerra en el mundo que tanto nos habían predicho?

Alice volvía a tener visiones del futuro, pero no muy lejanas ya que parecía incierto y a Marie directamente no la veía, ni viva ni muerta, por lo que era un misterio. ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin el amor de mi vida? ¿Podría criar a mis hijos yo sólo?

- ¡AAAAAH! - el chillido provenía del living y tras escuchar un montón de pasos apresurados, dos pequeños niños aparecieron por la puerta de mi habitación seguidos de Emmet. Ambos se subieron a la cama para abrasarse a mí y protegerse de su tío.

- ¡nos quiede morrrrrded! - gritó Ness, sobre pronunciando la R cuando podía.

- está bien, no los voy a morder. Voy a hacer algo mucho peor - los dos pequeños niños lo miraron asustados mientras tomaban mi mano uno de cada lado - los voy a dejar con la tía Alice para que los lleve de compras.

- ¡noooooo! - protestó Zac - no dejez que me hagan ezo otda vez ¡me compa ropa de nena!

- Emmet - proteste - ¿no puede haber un día en el cual no entren gritando? Estoy cansado y quiero que haya silencio.

- eres un ogro hermano ¿hace cuanto que no sonríes? - miré a Emmet sin humor de decirle algo más.

- muy bien, todos debajo de la cama que en un rato viene Jasper por ustedes.

- ¿no podemos quedarrrrrnos acá? - preguntó Ness.

- no, y lo sabes muy bien - me paré de la cama y les di la espalda a mis hijos de dos años y medio.

- aguafiestas - todos en la habitación nos giramos a ver a Marie que salía del cuarto de baño - los niños pueden quedarse un rato mas - yo rodé los ojos.

- ¡Siii! - chillaron y fueron a abrazar a su madre y darle un beso a su barriga que comenzaba a notarse.

- aunque claro, espero que no les moleste que yo haga esto - dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa divertida antes de acercarse a mí y darme un beso en los labios.

- ¡que asco! - y esta vez no sólo fueron Zac y Ness sino que Emmet se les había unido.

- mejod nos vamos - dijo Zac - y yo nunca voy a haced eso, es asquedoso - Emmet me hizo un gesto de despedida, le dio un beso a Marie en la frente y siguió a mis hijos. Yo me volteé a ver a mi esposa y tomé su cadera con mis manos para pegarla a mí.

- te vez sexy - le murmuré en el oído antes de besar su cuello.

- claro, las ballenas son sexys - murmuró ella con sarcasmo y yo me reí.

- puede ser que sean sexys, pero a mí me interesa mi esposa con su perfecto cuerpo, y no un animal con olor a algas - ella rió y rodó los ojos antes de besarme, recordándome cuento la amaba.

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

_**¿les gustó? **_

_**Sé que puede ser un poco muy "felices por siempre" pero creo que de vez en cuando, no hace mal un poco de esperanzas y alegría en cuando a un final feliz. y me gustó la idea de que haya un lapsus sin contar, porque a veces, decir menos es mas.**_

_**En unos días me voy de viaje de egresados con mi colegio por lo que ruego que al volver tenga alguna noticia de ustedes y su opinión, sepan que soy solo una chica que quiere aprender.**_

_**XOXO, LoVe**_

_**CamiMasen**_


End file.
